


Seven

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:18:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TRADUCCIÓN del fic francés escrito por Swen's Avengers del mismo título. <br/>Siete años después, Emma y Regina se reencuentran. La morena nunca la ha perdonado, sin embargo ese encuentro cambiará sus destinos para siempre.</p><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10987871/1/Seven</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

Siete años han transcurrido desde la marcha de Emma y Hook de Storybrooke con destino Nueva York.  Se amaron y se han separado, Emma tiene ahora 36 años, Henry, 19 y ha entrado en la facultad.

Emma ha tenido otro hijo, la pequeña Emily que no conoce demasiado a su aventurero padre y que, ya con sus siete años, le gustaría que su madre fuera feliz.

Por su parte, Regina se ha alejado después de una ruptura turbulenta con Robin con el que mantuvo una relación de dos años, en la que las promesas de dejar a su mujer por ella nunca se cumplieron. Herida, se dedicó por completo en el Bosque Encantado a conseguir que los Charming vencieran a los ogros y recuperaran su trono, seguidos por algunos fieles. Se habían llevado y criado a Neal, que ahora contaba con ocho años, manteniendo un lazo mágico con su primogénita.

Regina volvió a Storybrooke donde algunos habitantes luchaban por revivir su ciudad a pesar del éxodo de algunos al Bosque Encantado. A pesar de esos siete años, Regina parecía no haber envejecido, a caballo entre dos mundos, el tiempo no parecía haber pasado por ella. Solo Regina podía crear un portal, cada dos años, para permitir los intercambios. Debilitada y cansada por ese papel, comenzó a buscar a aquella que podría ayudarla a reconstruir Storybrooke, pero también quien podría permitirle hacerle un último viaje necesario hacia el bosque mágico de los cuentos de hadas. Emma parecía la persona indicada, pero era difícil para la ex reina pedir ayuda a la que destruyó lo que ella pensaba que era…su segunda oportunidad de ser feliz.

 

 

**¿Qué tal? ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Emma se alejara de todo? Lo iremos descubriendo. Rencores, sentimientos enquistados, sorpresas y verdades nos esperan.**


	2. Nueva York

El ruido de la ciudad que se despertaba siempre había cautivado a Emma, aún  dormida. Escuchó a Emily levantarse y preparar su desayuno. Tenía una hija tan espabilada que a veces Emma se asombraba de que hubiera sido capaz de crear tal maravilla de niña con el impetuoso pirata. Cerró los ojos; su vida era complicada, a caballo entre dos mundos, había acabado al final por elegir uno. No es que fuese mejor, ni más bonito, pero era un mundo que comprendía. Nada de buenos, nada de malvados, solo gente, a menudo gris más que blanco y negro, era un mundo con matices.

Hacía tres años que se había divorciado de Killian, este, bajo el yugo del alcohol, se volvió infiel. No se había resistido mucho tiempo a los avances de la secretaria de Larry, un hombre influyente que trabajaba como cazarrecompensas; el trabajo enseguida gustó a Killian.  Emma se lo había presentado y él había conseguido el trabajo después de aprenderse los usos y costumbres de este mundo “moderno” en el que había decidido vivir.

Los primeros años fueron difíciles, ella había conocido los tormentos de la bebida durante algunos meses, pero el nacimiento de Emily parecía haber unido a la pareja, después todo volvió de nuevo a hundirse.

El gusto por el juego, el alcohol y las mujeres estaba bien anclado en el pirata. Emma se dio cuenta de que ella no podía cambiarlo, y que necesitaba más que nada seguridad y alguien con quien contar. Killian había mostrado sus límites en la materia a pesar de la ayuda propicia en ciertos momentos. Él había acabado por marcharse a la costa oeste para vivir como detective privado. Se llevaba a Emily todos los veranos, uno o dos meses según las posibilidades; a pesar de todo, habían quedado en buenos términos.

Emma había pensado varias veces regresar a Storybrooke, el aire marino de Maine, incluso los terribles inviernos le hacían falta, y  una persona le faltaba en particular. Regina Mills nunca había abandonado su mente; Emma se había culpado tanto por haber destrozado las esperanzas de amor verdadero de esa mujer herida, que casi tuvo una depresión. Había consultado un tiempo a Archie que le había aconsejado vivir su vida y dejar que Regina resolviera sus problemas, lo que había hecho al final, porque era lo que había que hacer y lo que debía hacer para estar paz con todo.

Entonces, Emma se había marchado, porque ver a la Reina luchar por mantener a Robin en su vida le parecía un espectáculo desgarrador y la enfermaba. A eso había que añadir que Hook tenía la impresión de que ella nunca lograría  centrarse en su relación si se pasaba el tiempo  corriendo detrás de Regina por la loca idea de que ella podría perdonarla.

Entonces él le propuso marchar a Nueva York. La rubia, dividida entre el deseo de quedarse con sus padres y alejarse del drama de Regina, acabó por ceder para desgracia y tristeza de Snow que siempre culpó a Killian de ello.

Emma se levantó como cada mañana desde su divorcio y se puso rápidamente su pantalón de pijama de franela, que continuaba haciendo rabiar a su hijo que decía que su madre se vestía aún como una adolescente cuando ya pasaba de la treintena. Emily tocó a la puerta de su madre y esbozó una hermosa sonrisa.

Lo que aún sorprendía a Emma es que su hija tenía la facultad de iluminar una estancia con su sonrisa; Emily, al parecer, tenía de Killian esos cabellos negros y había heredado unos hermosos ojos verdes, algo más oscuros que los de su madre. Emma realmente no pensaba en su padre cuando la veía así, tan graciosa, sino más bien en Regina. Los aires principescos naturales que emanaban de Emily y al mismo tiempo ese gusto por una continua rebelión hacían sonreír a su madre.

«¿Vienes mamá?» dijo la pequeña bostezando

«¡Sí, mi ángel, voy! ¡Pero solo si mi pequeña reina de da un beso!» respondió Emma riendo.

La pequeña tomó carrerilla y saltó a la cama donde estaba sentada su madre para besarla.

«Voy a ducharme, cariño, puedes empezar a comer y ver los dibujos animados»

«¡De acuerdo!» dijo la pequeña morena saliendo de la habitación

Emma se desvistió y contempló sus formas en el espejo; el segundo hijo no había alterado su silueta y ella llevaba bien sus treinta y seis años, sin embargo quienquiera que haya conocido a Emma Swan habría visto ese aire de tristeza siempre presente en su rostro. A veces parecía ausente de la realidad.

Se metió en la ducha y sintió un escalofrío.

 

En ese sábado por la mañana, el paseo por el parque se anunciaba bien. Para ser octubre, el tiempo parecía clemente, y la lluvia no había hecho su aparición. El viento, que no era tan frío, jugaba con las hojas doradas de los árboles que ornaban el camino. Emma y Emily caminaban las dos por el sendero por el que les gustaba pasear. En verano, Henry, Emily y ella adoraban comer helados mientras que su hijo les contaba sus días en la facultad y evitaba ciertos temas del pasado.

Henry había mantenido una relación privilegiada con Regina, se llamaban a menudo y el joven había intentado acercar de nuevo a sus madres, sin éxito. Cansado y desilusionado, había acabado por dejarlo estar, pero calificaba a las dos mujeres de idiotas redomadas. Para él que había crecido y había empezado a desmenuzar su infancia, tenía la impresión de que algo se le había estado escapando. Y cuando su mejor amigo, Fred, le había preguntado si sus dos madres habían salido juntas o si solo eran rivales, Henry se había encontrado incapaz de decir lo que en realidad pasaba; simplemente había dicho “ni lo uno ni lo otro, desgraciadamente” Se había encogido de hombro y había seguido sus clases de psicología, al final las horas de terapia obligatoria con el doctor Hopper habían acabado por hacer que naciera en su interior el deseo de comprender a estos humanos, sea cual fuese el mundo en que viviesen.

La pequeña corría por todos lados, había escuchado que un payaso hacía sus números de malabarismo detrás de los puestos de helado, cerrados en esta ocasión, y saltaba para que su madre la llevara a verlo. “Sin duda un mendigo que intenta ganar algo de dinero” pensó Emma hundiendo sus puños en los bolsillos de su abrigo rojo, eterno también él, así como la expresión dubitativa que ella enarbolaba.

El viento se levantaba poco a poco y barría las hojas, mientras que Emma le gritaba a Emily para que la esperase. El sol despuntaba apenas tras las nubes, pero ahí estaba, y curiosamente la rubia se sentía serena, un sentimiento que la había abandonado desde hacía años. Se preguntó sonriendo lo que le pasaba y se escondió un poco de los rayos de sol que se aferraban de repente a ella. Estaba un poco deslumbrada cuando se paró en seco.

Su corazón de repente se estrechó, su estómago se hizo un nudo, retorciéndose ante el espectáculo.

No es que el payaso fuera locamente atrayente, a penas lo veía.

Reconocía delante de ella a la mujer que la miraba. Una sonrisa depredadora y aún la misma mirada. Esa “jodida mirada” que reconocería en una muchedumbre, esa jodida manera de caminar como si fuera a abordar un barco. Sin embargo, la mujer se detuvo a algunos metros de ella e inclinó el rostro dejando aparecer una ligera sonrisa un poco más dulce. Vestida de la misma manera que hacía siete años, por lo que se veía, los gustos de la mujer a la que miraba fijamente no habían cambiado, quizás parecía un poco más pequeña, ¿o era su imaginación la que la había memorizado más alta de lo que era?

Emily se dio la vuelta y miró a su madre que parecía paralizada por un extraño encantamiento, giró la cabeza para ver lo que mantenía la atención de la rubia. La pequeña vio entonces a una mujer de cabellos negros, a la que calificaría, con sus siete años, de muy hermosa.

Las palabras que llegaron a Emma parecían salidas de otra época, de otro momento…¿Una eternidad? Y sin embargo, también parecían de ayer. Todo era confuso.

«Y bien, Miss Swan, siempre tan elocuente, por lo que veo, y sus gustos en vestimenta aún son atroces» dijo la mujer ante ella, sin embargo, a pesar del esfuerzo por contener cierta emoción, esta emanaba de todas maneras de su voz.

Emma tragó en seco y se acercó

«Yo…¿Regina?»

«Sí, soy yo, querida, no me diga que he cambiado hasta el punto de confundirme con otra…»

«Yo…No…Confundir…no»

«Bien, ¿acaso le va a dar un ataque?» dijo divertida y riéndose la morena.

Emma cerró los ojos e intentó recobrarse, una mezcla de emociones la recorrió, el rencor de la otra mujer, su desespero por haber perdido la amistad que estaba naciendo, el vacío que ella había dejado.

Todo un abanico de emociones contradictorias.

«No voy a tener un ataque, señora Alcaldesa»

Emily se había acercado a su madre, le había cogido de la mano y le había tirado de ella.

«¿Quién es?» preguntó

«Es…es…la segunda mamá de Henry» respondió Emma con una voz apenas audible.

«Buenos días…» dijo Regina, quitándose el guante y queriendo estrechar la pequeña mano

«Emily, señora»

La niña cogió la mano extendida para estrecharla dulcemente, como para asegurarse de que ella era real.

«Y bien, encantada de conocerte, yo soy Regina»

Regina sonrió a la niña de la que había escuchado hablar a su hijo desde hacía siete años.

«Su hija es encantadora» añadió mirando a Emma a los ojos

La ex sheriff aún estaba desconcertada por la mirada oscura de Regina, sin embargo más de una vez la había desafiado de esa forma.

«Gracias, señora»

Respondió Emily que había seguido la conversación, pero al ver que las dos mujeres continuaban intentando descifrarse por la mirada, decidió ir a ver al payaso que era algo patético, pero quizás no para ojos de un niño, y sin duda sería más interesante a sus ojos que el diálogo mudo que se desarrollaba ahí.

«Sí, ella es magnífica, a veces me pregunto si no la he hecho con magia…de lo inteligente que es»

«Exactamente como Henry» recalcó Regina

«Parece que no tienen  demasiado de mí» dijo Emma que sonrió encogiéndose de hombros

«Se sigue subestimando por lo que veo. ¿Sabe? No creo que sus inteligencias vengan de sus respectivos padres»

«Digamos que pocas personas me han  ayudado a creer lo contrario» la respuesta fue devuelta incisivamente

«Veo que sus réplicas han avanzado, ¿Miss Swan o señora Jones?»

«Emma para ti, si te parece bien…Ya hemos pasado el Miss Swan, ¿no crees? Y no, ya no me llamo Jones desde hace tres años, Regina»

«Lo sé, nuestro hijo no me esconde gran cosa de sus aventuras…»  la morena se volvió a poner el guante y se quedó mirando sus manos con expresión pensativa.

«También conozco las tuyas, me he mantenido informada y sabes que mi madre…bueno, realmente no sabe guardar información para ella…»

«Ah, eso…» dijo Regina encogiéndose de hombros

«Entonces, con Robin…»

«Acabó, acabó mal, pero terminó»

De repente Regina pareció absorta con los malabares del payaso.

«Acabó mal…Ah, no tenía esa versión, debieron darme una edulcorada…entonces, yo, en fin…»

Emma acabó comprendiendo que decir que lo sentía por un error cometido hacía siete años estaría de más. El tiempo había hecho sus estragos. Robin habría podido dejar a Marianne por Regina, a pesar de todo…¿no era el amor una locura antes de ser decente o regirse por la moral?

«No lo sienta, Miss Swan, al final su error se mostró revelador»

«¿De?» preguntó tímidamente Emma cuyas manos húmedas se posaron nerviosamente en sus rubios y aún largos cabellos.

«Bueno, si ese hombre hubiera sido mi gran amor pregonado por Tink, él no me hubiera…en fin…No habría preferido quedarse con su mujer»

«Sin duda, el gran amor, eso solo debe existir para gente como mis padres, o quiere decir que nosotras ya hemos perdido a los nuestros»

Emma apretó la mandíbula pensando en Neal, mientras miraba de reojo a Regina. Esta giró la cabeza, “aún tan bella” pensó Emma. Sus cabellos, de nuevo cortos, parecían rejuvenecerla siete años y hundir a la rubia en la primera sensación que tuvo cuando  vio a la morena por primera vez.

«No tengo respuesta que darle, Emma, lo siento…La vida, quizás, no nos ha preparado para esto…Sencillamente. Quizás sea mi castigo por el mal y el dolor que he sembrado a mi alrededor»

Regina se quedó mirando un rato el suelo antes de alzar de nuevo la cabeza cuando la voz de la rubia resonó

«O quizás no hemos comprendido bien las cosas»

«¿Cómo?»

«Una teoría de nuestro hijo…»

«Vaya, no me ha hecho partícipe de ella, ¿de qué se trata?» Regina arqueó una ceja

«Dice que somos dos perfectas idiotas»

«¡Ma! ¿Podemos volver? Ya tengo frío» intervino la pequeña que se había acercado de nuevo a su madre.

«Ok, mi reina, vamos a volver y hacer un chocolate caliente…»

«¡No me gusta, lo sabes! ¡No quiero chocolate, no me llamo Henry! ¡Quiero té a la vainilla!»

«Ok, haremos eso» suspiró Emma

Regina observaba la escena y tuvo ganas de reír, pero se contuvo.

«¿Qué ocurre?» dijo Emma sonriendo al ver que ella parecía contenerse

«Francamente, finalmente una Charming que ha escapado a la maldición del chocolate a la canela…¡Es un milagro!» rio ella

«Hey…» dijo Emma molesta

«Y además la llama “mi reina”, eso debe gustar a Killian…» continuó ella, aún riendo

«Lo aprecia con moderación, pero no está aquí para escucharlo. ¿Vienes con nosotras?» dijo Emma preguntándose aún por la mirada de la otra mujer

«Sí, nuestro encuentro no ha sido fortuito, Miss Swan, la estaba buscando…»

«Oh…»

Emma fue presa de un estremecimiento, quizás, al final, siempre había esperado este reencuentro.

«Sí, necesito…su ayuda»

La sonrisa plasmada en los labios de la rubia se borró bien rápido, evidentemente que sería necesaria  la ayuda de la Salvadora, Regina no estaba ahí para decirle que la había perdonado, eso sería demasiado bueno. La expresión de la joven se ensombreció, el hecho de ser la Salvadora siempre había cubierto todas sus relaciones de una pesada tensión, su papel siempre estaba por delante de todo, una de las razones por las que se había marchado gustosamente a Nueva York residía en el hecho de que aquí sería una más, las funciones de su papel de Salvadora no sería algo cotidiano, y pasar a ser una más le convenía perfectamente.

Mientras caminaban, Emily habló un poco con Regina y le hizo algunas preguntas, lo que permitió a las dos mujeres calibrar un poco la tensión entre ellas que acababa de ascender bastante.

 


	3. La Salvadora

Reunidas alrededor de un café, de un chocolate y de un té, cada una saboreaba su bebida caliente acompañada de algunos pasteles.

«¿Aún fan de lo dulce, querida? ¡Espero que no cebe a mi hijo para hacer de él un americano obeso!»

«Nuestro hijo…Regina, tiene 19 años, ya no tengo demasiada influencia sobre lo que como o no. Y además, está más bien delgado, lo podrá constatar dentro de un momento, tiene que venir»

«Bien…» dijo la morena, que no veía a su hijo desde hacía casi un año.

Emily dejó a las dos mujeres, sentía la tensión entre ambas y no le gustaba. Era como si viera un aura eléctrica entre ellas, que también la tocaba a ella; así que prefirió irse a su habitación a jugar.

«Bien…» retomó Emma «¿Por qué estás aquí?»

«Siempre tan directa por lo que veo…Pues bien, Storybrooke intenta, como puede, sobrevivir, pronto las fronteras se abrirán definitivamente y la ciudad será accesible al mundo exterior y podrá llenarse de nuevo de gente. El hecho es que, desde hace cuatro años, estoy encargada de abrir y cerrar un portal entre Storybrooke y nuestro mundo de origen, para permitir que las personas se hablen, que haya un intercambio, incluso que se emigre. Y eso me demanda una cantidad enorme de energía. Simplemente estoy agotada, considerando que tuve que crear de golpe la presencia de Storybrooke en vuestro universo, incluso el Dark One no ha podido ayudarme mucho más. Un último viaje es absolutamente necesario para el Hada Azul, para unir a las personas que lo deseen a los dos mundos, cada familia tendrá un collar que le permitirá hacer el viaje por ellos mismos sin solicitarme ayuda de por vida y será mucho más discreto…Para abrir ese portal y escoltar a Azul, necesito de su ayuda»

«Lo siento, pero la magia y yo, se acabó Regina…No quiero volver allí, estoy tan cansada de ese rol que me impusieron, no soy la salvadora de nadie y sinceramente no quiero meter en toda esa locura a Emily»

«Emma, escúcheme, por favor, tome este pedido como si viniera de sus padres, están a cargo de un reino a caballo entre dos mundos y…»

«¿Y la culpa de quién es Regina? ¿Tengo YO que ir una vez más a Storybrooke a sacarle las castañas del fuego a todo el mundo? Cuando yo hago algo, puede haber graves consecuencias, y no deseo volver a caer en una depresión porque no haya sabido utilizar correctamente la magia o…»

«¿Una depresión?» la interrumpió Regina, asombrada por la información

«¿Qué se cree? ¿Que yo viví bien todo lo que le ocurrió? ¿Que me vine a Nueva York solo porque me gusta la polución, los rascacielos y los tacos? De verdad…» respondió la rubia, un poco alterada.

La ex reina escrutó el rostro de Emma; ligeras arrugas se diseminaban alrededor de sus ojos, una expresión a menudo ausente o triste tomaba posesión a veces de sus trazos. Regina comprendió que el incidente ocurrido algunos años atrás había golpeado duramente a la salvadora.

«Emma…Eso fue hace siete años, creo que podemos…mirar hacia delante, yo lo he hecho Emma…Hágalo también»

«¡Qué fácil decirlo para ti!» esta vez su tono crecía «Tú…tú vuelves al cabo de siete años, me dejaste con Henry, yo…ni una noticia, nada, ni una carta, ni una llamada de teléfono…Nada. He tenido que preguntarle a Henry sobre ti, y a mi madre…¡Y apareces y dices que quieres  ayuda para esa maldita ciudad!»

«¡Miss Swan!» dijo Regina, exasperada «Si puse distancia entre nosotras, fue porque era necesario, pues sus interferencias en mi vida personal fueron catastróficas…Oh, ¡no fue adrede, no! Solo que, voilà, tenía una oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, de ser madre de nuevo, de poder construir una familia…¡Y usted me lo arrebató! Yo…¡Yo no quería hacerle daño! Porque aunque se lo reprochaba, Emma, era incapaz de…de castigarla por eso…¡Oh, créame, sentí muchas veces la cólera apoderarse de mí, y por el bien de Henry y el suyo…sí, el suyo, preferí el silencio antes que un perdón fingido! ¡Porque NO, NUNCA la perdonaré, Emma Swan, pero tampoco puedo ODIARLA!»

Emily salió de la habitación, atónita ante la pelea.

«Ma…» dijo ella «¿Algún problema con Regina?»

La morena estaba entristecida, una expresión inquieta pintada en su rostro.

«No…Mi ángel, Regina y yo…a menudo discutimos, es…en fin…los adultos somos complicados, eh…»

«Bueno, dejad de gritar, eso hace que me duela el vientre…Además ¿es como con papá? ¿También se va a ir?»

Emma lanzó una mirada hacia Regina, que sintió su estómago contraerse. Se echaba en cara haberle levantado la voz a la rubia, y la carita triste de la niña le creaba un tomento inesperado. Avanzó y se inclinó hacia la niña.

«No, cariño, siento haberte dado miedo, tu madre y yo…tenemos tendencia a discutir, pero…también a veces nos llevamos bien, y yo no voy a irme, solo si tu madre me lo pide. ¿De acuerdo?»

La puerta de entrada se abrió, un alto muchacho soltó su mochila de mala manera resoplando, sin mirar hacia la cocina donde estaban las dos mujeres y la pequeña.

«¡Hola Ma! ¡Hola princesa! Hey, ¿qué decís? ¿Os gustaría ir al cine esta tarde y…?»

No tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, su corazón saltó en su pecho ante el espectáculo que tenía delante.

«Wooow…Tú…Estás aquí…Joder…» dijo el joven pasándose su mano por el pelo

«¡Lenguaje, Henry!» dijo Regina frunciendo el ceño

Este último dio dos zancadas hacia la morena y la tomó en sus brazos.

«Mamá…»

Emma miraba a su gran muchacho abrazar a la mujer delante de ella, y durante un corto instante, pensó…Sí, pensó que le habría gustado también hacer eso, antes en el parque. Tomar a Regina en sus brazos, y decirle…cuánto la había echado de menos. Se echaba en cara no ser más lanzada a veces, y más espontanea como su hijo.

«Cariño» dijo Regina estrechando a su hijo y hundiendo su cara en el cuello de este, ahora mucho más alto que ella.

Henry observó a su madre y después a Emma.

«¿Habéis decidido hablar finalmente?» dijo alegremente

«Hablar…Hablar, eso es decir mucho» dijo Emma «Diría que lo hemos retomado donde estábamos, sobre todo…»

«Miss Swan…» intervino Regina, frunciendo de nuevo el ceño y revirando sus ojos negros en dirección a la interesada.

«No sois sino dos grandes idiotas siguiendo discutiendo»

«¡Henry!» le reprendió la morena, asombrada ante las palabras de su hijo

«Pero, ¿qué? ¡Es verdad! Hace siete años…Tenéis que parar…¿Vais a continuar  así el resto de vuestras vidas? No, porque yo…¡está bien ya! Mamá, Robin no era el tipo correcto…¿No? Entonces, al final, Emma te hizo un favor…»

«Pero…A ti te gustaba Robin» dijo Regina, entristecida

«Sí, cuando tenía 13 años, era Robin de los bosques, un tipo guay con un arco…ahora tengo 19, Ma, sé reconocer a un tipo que no sabe lo que quiere…Como el pirata»

«Henry… tu hermana» le sermoneó Emma, con un tono más bajo

«Sí, sí, pero ella sabe que su padre no es el tío más legal que hay, dejad de sobreprotegernos porque sois vosotras las que intentáis convenceros de haber hecho las buenas elecciones»

Regina arqueó sus cejas, había olvidado que su hijo no era tonto y con la edad se había hecho un poco pertinente y arrogante, una mezcla explosiva de sus dos madres.

«Te lo había dicho, eh…nuestro hijo tiene su teoría» dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros

«Oh, sí, y mi teoría no se detiene aquí, creedme, es más Elsa es de mi misma opinión…»

«¿Cómo que Elsa?» dijo Regina «¿Hablas con esa mujer?»

«Wow, wow…Mamá, hablo con quién yo quiero, eh…Ella está bien, gracias de su parte, y no, no ha vuelto a congelar a nadie»

«Hirió a tu madre, te recuerdo, ¡casi la mata!» respondió la ex reina, de repente en cólera

«Ella no es la única» replicó Henry de manera insolente

«¿Qué estás intentando decirme?»

La mirada de morena se oscureció.

«Cuando Ma y Killian llegaron aquí, los comienzos fueron bastante difíciles…Mamá estaba muy mal después de vuestras historias…Además de por haberle salvado la vida en su momento, ella te debía todo y tú…en fin, ella se ha estado culpando durante años…»

«Yo…Henry…no es necesario…» intentó Emma

«¡Sí, sí, ella debe entender lo que tú has soportado!» dijo el muchacho, vindicativo «Emma comenzó a beber, y el colmo fue que el propio Killian fue quien la hizo parar con el nacimiento de Emily algunos meses después de nuestra llegada, no lo sé, pero bueno…fue difícil con las recaídas, las dificultades…»

«¡Henry!» lo detuvo la rubia «no delante de tu hermana…Te ruego que dejes todo eso para más tarde»

«Sí» respondió el joven suspirando

Emily miraba la escena e intentaba comprender las implicaciones de unos y otros.

«¿Regina? ¿Estás enfadada con mamá porque mamá se marchó con Killian?» preguntó ella

Henry no pudo contener una risita

«Yo…No, Emily…» comenzó Regina, de repente incómoda «Yo…es más complicado que eso…Realmente ya no estaba enfadada, yo… solo necesito que tu madre vuelva conmigo a Storybrooke»

«Hey, ¿qué?» dijo Henry, asombrado «¿Es una broma, no? ¿Volver a Storybrooke?»

«He dicho que no Henry» dijo Emma mientras pasaba un paño por la isla central.

«¿Por qué hay que volver a Storybrooke?» preguntó su hijo, ignorando la respuesta de la rubia

Regina, entonces, explicó la situación a Henry, así como la negación de su madre.

«Ma…no podemos dejar a esas personas sin esperanza de ver a los suyos…es cruel»

«Henry, la última vez que utilicé mis poderes, casi hice que me mataran y de paso…destruí la vida de alguien…Y hacer venir a una persona de otro reino, creo que bueno…También yo he tenido suficiente»

«Pero mamá… Una última vez, es cerrará el capítulo del libro, estoy seguro»

«¿Qué libro?» preguntó la pequeña Emily

«Un libro de cuentos» dijo Regina

«¡Hey, stop! ¡No mezcléis a Emily en vuestras historias!» Emma alzó la voz

«Ma…No vas a escondérselo toda la vida…Ya tiene siete años» respondió el moreno.

«¿Esconderme qué?» dijo la pequeña, cada vez más inquieta

Regina reflexionaba, y sin embargo ninguna otra solución le venía a la mente. Miraba a Emma que suspiraba, y entonces se tomó tiempo para escrutar atentamente a esa mujer que había sufrido por empatía con su propio fracaso.

«Comprendo, Miss Swan, sufriste mucho la última vez, no puedo prometerte que ahora será todo rosa y que todo irá bien, pero hay un hecho…nadie se meterá entre nosotras ahora, yo…en fin, ya no corremos hacia nuestra propia felicidad, hicimos pasar a nuestra familia delante de todo, es lo que somos Emma…Hay que, como dice nuestro hijo, cerrar ese capítulo, permitir que las personas tengan la oportunidad de elegir, me gustaría no necesitar tu ayuda, no tener necesidad de haber venido hasta aquí…Pero yo tampoco  he tenido elección, ves…» habló Regina mirando el suelo

«Super Regina, realmente mucho tacto decime que no soy nada más que un saco de magia extra en tu equipaje»

«¡Hey, chicas! ¡Voy a ocuparme de Emily, solo os pido que no gritéis, si no, os pongo de patitas en la calle!» dijo Henry intentando hacer reír a su hermana pequeña.

«Ok, chico, tendremos cuidado»

Los dos chicos se alejaron y decidieron  ponerse a jugar al algo que permitió que Emily se pusiera unos auriculares y así no escuchar la conversación de las dos mujeres.  La niña comprendió que su pregunta quedaría en suspenso, pero pronto sabría lo que le estaban ocultando.

 

 


	4. Antiguos sentimientos

«Emma…» suspiró Regina «¡Yo no he dicho eso!»

«Sí, perfectamente, ¡si hubieras tenido elección…no habrías venido! Ni por mí, ni por Henry, ni siquiera por conocer a Emily»

«Yo…no comprendo…» dijo Regina, totalmente perdida ante la reacción de Emma

«¡Joder!» se enervó la rubia «Iba a decirte, no sé…Creo que te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo, Regina, esperando que vinieras a verme, a decirme…que ya no me guardabas rencor o que ya era el pasado o qué sé yo…Cuántas más noticias tenía de ti, menos segura estaba de que eso pasara, ves…Y ahora vienes solo para decir “hola, necesito tu magia”» Hizo una mueca explícita imitando la entonación de la alcaldesa.

«¡Emma! No, yo…en fin, no sé nada, quizás…»

«Pero…sí, ella habría venido» suspiró Henry, que definitivamente tenía el don de aparecer en el momento oportuno

«¡Henry! ¡Tú…deja de hacer eso, por favor!» dijo Emma

«¿Qué? ¿Escuchar tras las puertas? Ya no tengo 9 años, vengo a coger una fruta, ¿puedo? ¡Y mi hermana quiere un yogurt! No es como si fuera la hora de merendar… si no…» dijo el joven abriendo la puerta de la nevera «Y decía que Regina habría venido de todas maneras…»

«Te ruego, dime por qué» preguntó la morena, molesta por su propio hijo

«Porque….así funciona en la familia, blablablá, siempre te encontraré, blablabla…»

Emma empezó a enrojecerse ante los sobrentendidos de su hijo.

«Eso solo funciona con el amor verdadero» replicó Regina

«Es lo que he dicho» dijo Henry, con un trozo de pan en la boca mientras miraba a sus dos madres con expresión socarrona

«Henry…nosotras no somos…lo que tú quieres dar a entender» dijo Regina

«Eso queda por ver…» dijo él cerrando la puerta de la nevera.

«No creo que estemos ahí» continuo Emma menos rencorosa que la otra mujer

Su tono dulce y ligeramente ronco llamó la atención de  la morena.

«Emma…No vas a decirme que crees lo que dice nuestro hijo…»

«No digo eso, no digo nada…no sé…» dijo Emma mirándola

Henry aún sonreía con su rebanada de pan entre los dientes. _¡Esta conversación iba a ser interesante!_  Se dijo él. El muchacho entonces se sentó al lado de Regina, y Emma salió pies en polvorosa pretextando ir a ocuparse de Emily. Henry posó su mano en la de su madre.

«Mi mamacita querida, creo que es necesario que te exponga mi teoría»

A Regina no le gustaba la manera en la que hablaba su hijo que, de repente, se parecía mucho a su abuelo. Rumpel tenía ese lado seguro de sí mismo y parecía siempre ir un paso por delante de los demás.

«Te escucho Henry»

«Bueno, aquí va. Cuando era pequeño, no vi en ti sino a la reina malvada y todo eso, y la única persona que siempre se enfrentó a mi punto de vista desde el comienzo fue Emma. No creo que fuera solo porque encontrara la situación absurda o que pensara que yo estaba loco, creo que lo le molestaba ante todo era creer que la mujer que criaba a su hijo, la que ella vio…y de la que se enamoró a primera vista fuera una mala persona»

Regina miraba a su hijo totalmente atónita, allí, en su discurso había una información capital.

«¿Qué estás diciendo?» dijo Regina

«Me has entendido muy bien, le expuse mi teoría a Emma, sonrió y no dijo nada en contra, así que déjame acabar mi razonamiento, me he prometido que iba a contártelo si un día venías»

Regina tenía su corazón latiendo a cien por hora, tenía la impresión de haber sido puesta desnuda frente a sus sentimientos, de golpe, sus sentimientos…sentimientos por Emma Swan tenía muchos, unos más contradictorios que los otros.

«Continúo. La única que siempre se te enfrentó fue mamá…La única que creyó en ti cuando todos los demás…en fin…hubo una vez en la que tú te desilusionaste, pero si Cora no hubiera estado ahí, habrías luchado para demostrar que no habías matado a Archie, estoy seguro…¿Cuántas veces mamá te ha salvado? ¿Cuántas veces fue hacia ti cuando los otros te evitaban o te maldecían? Tú le enseñaste magia, has intentado arreglar las cosas con ella…Tú, incluso, le salvaste la vida, y la mía…Aún recuerdo tu cara cuando te hablé de Walsh…»

«Pero Henry…tu madre y yo…peleamos constantemente…Y además, te recuerdo un pequeño detalle que tiene su importancia, cariño, somos dos mujeres»

Henry miró a su madre adoptiva e inclinó la cabeza a un lado sonriendo, un gesto heredado de Emma.

«Mamá…Vas a sacarme una lista increíble de razones apoyando el “no”, y yo te expondré con fuerza y detalle todas las razones del “sí”. Sin embargo, a propósito de la razón que acabas de decir…¿realmente eres una persona tan cerrada ante ese tema? No lo creía…Pienso que has esperado toda tu vida para ser amada y comprendida, que te importa poco la cara o el sexo de la persona, lo que quieres es ser feliz…¿No?»

«No he dicho que sea cerrada ante ese tema, Henry, solo digo que mi idea de felicidad es con un hombre y con quien podría tener…otros hijos»

«Un poco anticuado tu concepto de felicidad, son las estupideces diseminadas por vuestro mundo estrecho-encantado, eh»

«¡Lenguaje, Henry! Mi mundo no es tan estrecho sobre ese tema como parece, solo que no recuerdo haber visto eso en ningún lado…»

«Eres demasiado clásica, mamá, sé muy bien que Robin era viril, pero al final, ¿lo encontraste reconfortante?»

«No»

«¿Te perdonó por haber querido matar en su época a Marianne?»

«No…Sí, a veces»

«¿Hay alguien a quien le hayas destrozado su infancia, pero que te haya perdonado?»

«Sí…Henry, lo sé, pero…»

«¿Pero, qué? Ella te ha perdonado, nunca ha intentado vengarse de ti con relación a eso, a no ser una sola vez que…»

«Escucha, incluso imaginando por cinco minutos que tu razonamiento se mantenga, ¿no crees que tu madre habría escogido de todas maneras a Killian en su momento?»

«Mamá cogió lo que se le ponía delante, tú parecías estar en las nubes con aquel tipo, ella no pensó una sola vez que tú la mirarías con otros ojos…Me habló de tus reflexiones dudosas sobre todos esos tipos, es eso lo que hizo que se me encendiera la bombilla…Yo tenía quince años cuando me puse a pensar en el asunto…He tenido siete años para pensar en por qué a veces mi madre lloraba sola en su cama, o en por qué estaba triste todos los días…He tenido tiempo de pensar en…por qué Killian no  lograba hacerla feliz. Él no era malo, no, pero no eras tú, eso es todo»

«Henry…» dijo Regina totalmente perdida en la mirada de su hijo

«He tenido siete años para darme cuenta de que discutíais como un viejo matrimonio que ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de convertirse en uno. Y no me saques el estribillo de la amistad…No con la forma en la que TÚ la miras…»

Henry se levantó de golpe para coger el yogurt de su hermana antes de que se pasara la hora.

«Habla con ella, mamá…de verdad…ella ha esperado tanto tiempo»

 


	5. En camino

Regina se quedó atónita ante las palabras de su hijo de 19 años, en primer año de la facultad de psicología, y que visiblemente ya había elegido a su sujeto de estudio…Giró la cabeza hacia el comedor, miró a Emma jugando con su hija, sonriendo y riendo con su pequeña. Henry le dio el yogurt a su hermana que se lo agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza. Emily giró la cabeza y miró a Regina y a su madre. La conexión silenciosa entre las dos mujeres cortó la atmosfera y la llenó de una emoción poco común. Henry dio un golpe en el hombro a su hermana y le propuso echar una partida con ella. Ella dejó que sentara a su lado mientras reían. Emma tendió su mando a Henry. Mientras se estaba levantando para ir junto a Regina, esta tomó sus cosas de golpe, cogió su abrigo en la entrada y se fue precitadamente cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Emma no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada para impedirlo.

«No te preocupes, va a volver» dijo Henry

«Ya…»

Emma, nerviosa, se pasó la mano por el pelo, y su estómago hecho un nudo. Sabía, _grosso modo_ , lo que su hijo le había dicho a Regina, ya que a ella le había llenado la cabeza con eso desde hacía tres años. La cantidad de veces que Henry  había intentado convencer a Emma para que marcara el número de su otra madre…al cabo del tiempo, supo por qué y no era solo para intentar una reconciliación.

Emma nunca había logrado hacerlo, quizás una vez…estaba borracha, lo había hecho, pero había colgado rápidamente. Una vez, Henry había logrado arrancárselo, cuando ella no estaba en su mejor estado, había confesado en sollozos que amaba a Regina. Su hijo se lo había hecho repetir al menos tres veces. Al día siguiente había pretextado que no se acordaba de nada, pero era bien sabido que el alcohol nunca afectaba a la memoria de Emma…Pero ¿quién lo cuestionaría? Emma, después del embarazo de Emily, había vuelto a caer durante unos meses, después con la ayuda de Killian y de su hijo, había dejado definitivamente de consumir cualquier cosa que llevara alcohol.

 

Regina había escapado del apartamento, casi corriendo, y Dios sabe que con sus tacones era una empresa arriesgada. Había salido  poniéndose rápidamente su abrigo, caminó unos minutos y llamó a un taxi, en la lejanía, que marchaba bajo la lluvia neoyorkina. Escupió de manera monosilábica la dirección de su hotel, el viejo hindú fingió comprender y acabó por encontrar la susodicha dirección. La morena miraba el paisaje desfilar por la ventana. Estaba totalmente conmocionada por la pretendida teoría de su hijo…Emma, su amor verdadero, era imposible. Nunca había sentido inclinación hacia las mujeres, ¿o es que realmente nunca se había hecho la pregunta? Como Reina Malvada, cualquier podría haber sido su objeto sexual, pero nunca había dado ese paso. Se preguntó por qué. ¿Quizás no tenía ella esa opinión de las mujeres? Sin embargo, estuvo a punto de acabar con la vida de Marianne, como si esta no fuera más que un muñeca de trapo, un objeto…Volvió a pensar en la mirada de Emma, tan…intensa.

 

La pequeña familia se había quedado a ver una película. Ya era de noche y Emma no había podido tragar nada, Emily se había ido a acostar preguntando si Regina iba a volver. Su madre no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque su hermano se encargó de ello.

«Ven, Emily…¡Tu querido hermano mayor te va a contar una historia!»

«¡Henry, ya no tengo edad para cuentos!»

«Ya, pero este es especial, ya verás, ¿no te he contado la historia del caballero blanco y de la reina malvada?»

«¡Henry!» dijo la pequeña reprendiendo a su hermano «Presiento que tu historia va a ser de esas que dan la lata con el tema del amor verdadero, ¡eso es para tontos!»

«¡En absoluto! ¡Es una gran historia! Un cuento inédito…»

«Ya…¡Y el Príncipe Azul besó a la Reina Malvada y tuvieron bebés demonios! ¡Muy guay tu historia!»

«¡Ah, ah, ah, pero eres tú un infierno! ¡Eres tú el bebé demonio! ¡Verás cómo te coja! ¡Y además, no se trata de una princesa encantadora y de una reina malvada!»

Emily miró a su hermano de reojo.

«Entonces» dijo Henry con una voz dulce «¿Crees que es para bebés este tipo de historias?»

«Vale…pero te aviso, si hay pasajes…euh…raros, ¡se lo digo a mamá!»

«Nada raro, de verdad, pero vamos a ver si descubres el gran secreto»

«¿El gran secreto? ¿De…?»

«Bien, espera, que te cuento entonces…»

Emma escuchó frunciendo el ceño

«No metas ideas en la cabeza de tu hermana, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, créeme»

«Oh, mamá, vamos, ¡aún no he dado indicio!»

Emma sacudió la cabeza y se levantó para ir a recoger la cocina. Tomó la taza de café en la que los labios de Regina habían dejado una huella de lápiz rojo. Limpió de forma mecánica los invisibles labios, lentamente, con la yema del pulgar. Aún era temprano, sin embargo, ya no esperaba volver a ver a Regina. Henry había sido demasiado directo, sin duda. Además, quizás esta teoría era totalmente descabellada.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la salvadora y metió la taza en el lavavajillas.

 

Al llegar al hotel, Regina se tomó una copa en el bar del mismo, que tenía un servicio exquisito. Incluso el barman tenía apariencia de ser el hombre más civilizado del mundo. Había pedido un whisky, después un segundo.

«¿Mal día?»

Era el hombre que limpiaba un vaso visiblemente ya bastante seco y limpio.

«Se podría decir…»

«Mmm, quizás es la estación»

«¿La estación?»

«Sí, el otoño siempre es propicio ya sea  al amor o a la muerte, a veces a los dos»

«Curiosa manera de ver las cosas, pero quizás…sí»

«Entonces, ¿una pena del corazón? ¿O un amigo desaparecido?»

«Una amiga reencontrada…»

«Cuando decía que a veces los dos se mezclaban…¿Cuánto tiempo?»

«¿De?» preguntó Regina, sacada de su ensoñación

«¡De no haberla visto!»

«Siete años…»

«No está mal para el reencuentro. ¿Cómo ha ido?»

«Sorprendente»

«A menudo en estas historias, uno de los dos espera al otro…»

«Sí…»

Regina respondió suavemente, dándose cuenta de que Emma la había esperado desde su divorcio, y quizás incluso desde hacía mucho más tiempo.

«¿Otra copa para el camino?»

«Sí»

«¿Su amiga la esperaba?»

«Sí, ella me esperaba, y yo, yo creo que…que yo no quería saberlo»

«Parece complicada vuestra historia»

«Lo es…muy complicada»

«Si su amiga la esperaba después de todo este tiempo, es que debe quererla mucho, siempre hay uno que tiene más conciencia que el otro en entras historias»

«¿Qué historias?»

«¡Las historias de amor!» dijo el hombre delgado de cabello oscuro, que escrutaba manchas invisibles en los vasos más que limpios.

«¿Quién le dice que…?» comenzó a decir Regina, con expresión regia, aunque algo fuera de lugar  vista la situación

«Mi experiencia en el asunto»

«Si usted lo dice…»

«Oh, lo digo…Aquí, en esta barra, siempre es lo mismo, los hombres vienen a olvidar sus infidelidades, las rupturas difíciles…Las mujeres, ellas, a quienes los hombres infieles les proponen una habitación para tener un momento romántico…y los cuales, al día siguiente, irán junto a sus mujeres. Y después, están los enamorados…Los arrasados por la pasión que se torturan antes que vivir las cosas, así que ellos se encallan ahí…׃

«¡Me ha pillado! ¡Me rindo!» respondió sarcásticamente Regina

«También es normal que el enamorado o la enamorada salte con algo irónico para mantener el control» suspiró el barman.

«Lo encuentro un poco brusco, querido…Déjeme que me torture desde el momento en que pago mi copa»

«¡Después viene el momento en el que se me recuerda que soy un empleado!» replicó él irónicamente

«¡Oh, basta! ¡Si tiene algo que decir, dígalo!»

«Vaya a buscarla, antes de emborracharse…Si esa persona la ha esperado durante siete años, quizás espere siete minutos, siete horas o siete semanas…o…»

«Sí, está bien, he entendido…» lo interrumpió la morena que le dolía la cabeza.

«¡Pero!» dijo el barman

«Pero ella no esperará toda una vida…» continuó tristemente Regina

«Eso es, así que vaya a ver a esa amiga…Aquí solo estoy yo, y si bien tengo un encanto extraordinario, me temo que no soy o ya no soy su tipo, querida»

«¿Cómo…?»

«Desde que se alojó en este hotel, toma el café a las 08:00 en punto, a las 08:10 saca esa foto de su bolso, la de la bella rubia que está sonriendo, acaricia la foto con el pulgar derecho y tiene esa expresión como si hubiera perdido una parte de usted misma, aunque me pregunto si no es el caro café que le sirvo todas las mañanas desde hace ocho días»

Regina rio y se levantó moviendo la cabeza

«Ya veo…Parece que es evidente para todo el mundo…»

«¡El gran amor, querida, nunca es una evidencia, es un descubrimiento! ¿Esperaba una señal? ¿Un cartel “Está aquí”? ¿Una marca al rojo vivo para estar segura de no equivocarse?»

«No lo cree, a pesar de decirlo…» dijo Regina mientras se ponía el abrigo bajo el brazo

«Se lo he dicho, el amor es revelación, nunca es fácil…»

Regina dio algunos pasos

«¿Cuál es su nombre?» preguntó ella sin  darse la vuelta.

«Light, por lo que parece me llamo así. No lo olvide, amor, bajo la rosa a veces se agazapa el león»

La morena rio de nuevo antes de que las palabras resonaran divertidamente en sus oídos. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

«¡Lumière!»

Estaba segura de reconocer a la especie de candelabro parlante en el que un espíritu había estado encerrado desde hacía años. El Hada Azul, al parecer, había conseguido arrancarlo de su prisión, pero ella nunca lo había visto. Quizás fuera el alcohol, quizás fuera el sirviente de Belle. Suspiró, la sala estaba vacía, nadie, y el bar parecía desierto. Subió a su habitación suspirando.

Cuando se hubo ido, el barman apareció por encantamiento. Una mujer salió de la parte de atrás y se dirigió a él.

«Azul…¿está segura de lo que hace?» preguntó el hombre, inquieto

«Totalmente. No se preocupe, ha estado perfecto»

«¿Todo esto para qué? ¡Porque bueno, decirle a Regina que Emma es su Amor Verdadero es un riesgo que puede conducirme a quedarme encerrado en algún sitio!»

«No tiene nada que temer, ha dicho la estricta verdad»

«Pero, ¿usted qué gana?»

«Dos cosas, la felicidad de Regina, por supuesto, y reparó una metedura de pata de Tink…Pero es necesario, absolutamente, que Emma regrese a Storybrooke, y ella solo seguirá a Regina si esta le ofrece una oportunidad…En fin, eso creo. Volvamos antes de que podamos hacer más destrozos en este mundo»

Y ambos desaparecieron.

 

 


	6. ¿En camino?

Regina se echó en la cama y miró el despertador, eran las once de la noche. Estaba segura de que Emma no estaría durmiendo, sin duda, como ella, totalmente asustada por las palabras de Henry…A menos que ella esté solo asustada por su reacción. Creyó que ninguna de las dos respuestas era satisfactoria. Huir no había sido nunca algo que Regina hiciera, a no ser que la huida hacia delante hacia cosas improbables fuera, de alguna manera, su especialidad. Suspiró, las tres copas no ayudaban y las palabras del extraño barman volvían una y otra vez a su cabeza. Cogió el teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a la rubia.

**_“Siento lo de antes. Tenemos que hablar. Estoy en el hotel, le envío la dirección, mañana o esta noche, como usted quiera”_ **

****

Regina le envió el texto junto con la dirección. Suspiró de nuevo, era necesario que tuviera esa conversación con la Salvadora; lo que pensaba Henry era una cosa, las prerrogativas de la ciudad, otra.

 

Emma se sobresaltó, se había quedado dormida en el sofá cuando de repente escuchó el teléfono vibrar. Respondió rápidamente a Regina

**_“Voy”_ **

Despertó dulcemente a su hijo, que estaba dormido en su cama.

«Henry…»

«¿Qué…?» dijo el muchacho adormilado

«Tu madre quiere hablar conmigo…»

«Genial, bien, vete…»

«Yo…tengo miedo, Henry»

Por primera vez en su vida, Henry tuvo la impresión de que su madre era una niña asustada. Se alzó sobre los codos.

«Hey…ella no te va a comer, eh…Ya no tienes edad de tener miedo al lobo» dijo él riendo suavemente

«No es eso…Si me dice que no siente nada por mí, que nos estamos montando películas…»

«Ella siente cosas, Ma…Solo que…es Regina, con su doble armadura de titanio y su pared…Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, si ella está aquí no es SOLO para pedirte ayuda, tú también tienes que ser paciente, eh…Ella va a ceder…porque….» dijo él estrechando a su madre en sus brazos «…eres la más hermosa, la más valiente y no solo ella te merece, sino también a la inversa»

«Sí…Me voy, chico, vigila a tu hermana…Y prepara tus cosas por si…»

«Ok…Tenéis suerte de que esté de vacaciones, porque no me habría saltado mis parciales por dos idiotas como vosotras»

Apenas cerró la puerta tras ella, Emma fue rodeada de un remolino blanco y dorado.

 

Regina se sobresaltó al ver a Emma aparecer en su habitación, las llaves del coche en la mano.

«¡Por Dios Swan! ¿Qué ha sido eso?»

«…Si yo lo supiera» respondió Emma totalmente cogida de improviso

«¿Hace magia incluso en este mundo?» preguntó Regina, totalmente incrédula

«Bueno…en principio…no, es la primera vez»

Emma tenía una mirada totalmente asombrada por el regreso de la magia.

«…eso quiero decir que la frontera se ha derrumbado…Pero en el mal sentido…es grave» dijo Regina

«¿Cómo que en el mal sentido?»

«Normalmente, Storybrooke debería convertirse en una ciudad como otra cualquiera…ahora es su mundo el que se está convirtiendo en Storybrooke…Ha habido un error en el encantamiento…No sé cuál…» dijo la ex Reina, poniéndose la mano en la frente y caminando de arriba a abajo.

«¿Eso…eso quiere decir que la magia va a extenderse por nuestro mundo?» preguntó Emma, pasmada

«Sí, con todo los riesgos que conlleva…Y eso quiere decir que usted y yo…o incluso el Dark One puede poner a todo el mundo por tierra, incluso Azul…Red podría transformarse…Los personajes de cuento, algunos, adoptaran sus…verdaderas apariencias…Hay que actuar, y rápido»

«Ya veo…» dijo la rubia sentándose y tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

«Emma…» dijo Regina, totalmente apenada por la Salvadora que pensaba haber acabado con el susodicho mundo encantado.

«Ok, es necesario que abandone todo esto aquí…que mezcle a Emily en todo esto…»

La morena se sentó al lado de la ex sheriff.

«Estaría contigo esta vez…Emma» dijo ella, tendiendo tímidamente sus dedos hacia la mano de la rubia que aún sostenía su cabeza y miraba al suelo.

El contacto de la mano de Regina sobre la suya le cortó momentáneamente la respiración, ella temblaba ligeramente. Emma giró la cabeza hacia la otra mujer y aferró los dedos que se habían posado sobre su piel.

«Y pensar que teníamos que conversar…»

«Lo sé Emma…Aún podemos hacerlo…De todas maneras no podemos irnos a Storybrooke sin tus hijos»

«Ya…En fin, hay que darse prisa, ¿no?»

«Sí»

«Entonces, vamos…» dijo Emma, triste y ya cansada ante todo lo que la esperaba.

«Espera…» dijo Regina «Escúchame, por favor. No sé si…nuestro hijo tiene razón…Nunca he pensado que…en fin, no sería sincera si dijera que nunca de hecho…Pero digamos que…es tan sorprendente que yo…Tengo que pensar en ello…»

«¿Siete años no han sido suficientes?» preguntó la rubia, con un tono ligeramente amargo

«Emma…¿todo esto es tan evidente para ti?»

«He tenido tiempo para aceptar mis sentimientos» respondió ella secamente

«Aceptar…es realmente el término. Escucha, no lo sé, creo que estaba tan convencida de que mi final feliz era con Robin…Peleé tanto para mantenerlo a mi lado…Pensaba que todo era evidente…Tenía pruebas…»

«Bueno, yo creo que en esas historias, ellas no lo son, evidentes. Hemos confundido las pistas, Regina…Creamos la situación…en fin, TÚ creaste la situación de nuestro encuentro, habría sido improbable, o quizás habría sido trágico, tú quizás me habrías matado junto con mis padres…Ni me atrevo a preguntar qué habría sido de mí…si…mis padres no me hubiesen enviado a este mundo»

«Emma…Yo también te habría amado…como amo a Henry, yo…incluso bajo la influencia de la peor cólera…no creo que hubiera matado a un bebé a sangre fría»

«Y hoy. Estamos en la situación…de adulta a adulta…Creaste Storybrooke y quizás creaste…nuestro encuentro, sin quererlo realmente, el hecho de que Henry me encontrara no es tan inocente, creo que, eso es…destino, magia, lo que quieras… ha hecho todo para reunirnos y todo se ha….»

«Estropeado» dijo Regina cerrando los ojos y terminando la frase de la rubia

«Sí…»

«Emma…No digo que no tenga sentimientos por ti, o incluso que no te encuentre…¿atractiva?» dijo la morena, entrecerrando los ojos de lo difícil que le era pronunciar las palabras «Yo…¡Dios mío!...A menudo me lanzaba imaginando lo que sería mi segunda oportunidad con alguien…ya era tan improbable…Siempre he tenido miedo de la realidad…de la cosa, con un hombre…así que con una mujer…Encuentro la magia ligeramente…»

«¿Irónica?» dijo Emma sonriendo dulcemente

«Sí, un poco. ¿De todas las personas…tú…la hija de Snow? Es algo grande…¿no?»

«Lógico, diría yo»

«¿Cómo que lógico?»

«Diría que la magia intenta reparar algo, quizás…Creo que tú y mi madre, no estabais, en ningún momento, destinadas a odiaros…al matar a Daniel, tu madre…Las cosas se torcieron…Era necesario que lanzaras la maldición, que yo envejeciese más rápido, que tú detuvieras el curso del tiempo para vosotros, en este mundo…para recolocar las cosas…las probabilidades…imagino que tener dos amores “verdaderos” deber ser extremadamente raro…Incluso imposible si no se “inventa” algo»

«¿Según usted yo he “inventado” algo”?» preguntó Regina que parecía no comprender

«Habéis sido colocados en dos lugares diferentes, dos espacios temporales distintos…No sé si he leído demasiados comics de Henry…Pero las posibilidades son más grandes si…expandís vuestras perspectivas»

«Quizás Emma…Tenemos que irnos…Lo siento»

Regina también parecía triste por tener que poner fin a la conversación. Emma suspiró; había mantenido la mano de Regina en la suya. Su mirada se hundió unos segundos en la de la morena.

«Voy a coger algunas cosas» dijo esta última temblando ligeramente.

 

A continuación, fue Regina quien tomó la mano de Emma y ella se concentró, y se teletransportaron al instante a la casa de la rubia. Henry, que estaba despierto delante de la televisión, se sobresaltó ante la llegada de sus madres.

«Wow…Mierda…¿Hacéis esto…en este mundo ahora?» preguntó, totalmente pasmado, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

«No te rías Henry…No es en absoluto una buena señal, ve a preparar a tu hermana, por favor»

«Ok, ok…¿Cogemos el coche?»

«No…no será necesario» respondió Regina

«Lo vamos a coger de todas maneras» replicó Emma «No tengo la intención de asustar a Emily teletransportándonos»

«¡Vamos a perder tiempo! ¡Emma!» dijo Regina enervada

«¡Haremos cómo yo diga!» replicó la rubia «No quiero asustar a Emily»

«¡Podemos hacer un hechizo para dormirla!» dijo Regina intentando calmarse

«Vale…¿Será inofensivo, no?»

«Te lo juro…Emma, no haría daño a ninguno de nuestros…de tus hijos»

Regina enrojeció rabiosamente. Emma la miró sonriendo, el lapsus era divertido.

«De acuerdo» dijo Emma «Vamos a hacer eso»

 

 


	7. Primer día

Henry llegó con Emily media dormida y aún en pijama.

«¿Cómo vamos?» preguntó él

Regina se acercó a él, cogió delicadamente a la niña y con un gesto, volvió a dormir a la pequeña.

«¡No me digas que ya lo has utilizado sobre mí!» dijo Emma frunciendo el ceño

La morena se conformó con sonreír como toda respuesta a la alusión. Emma tomó la mano de Henry que había reunido maletas y cosas a sus pies. La rubia agarró también la mano de Regina y se teletransportaron a la casa de la ex Reina, en Storybrooke.

 

Una vez llegaron todos, equipaje incluido, a la mansión, Henry acostó a su hermanita en su antigua cama. Regina no había tocado nada desde su marcha hacía siete años, la habitación de su infancia había permanecido intacta, y aunque él había vuelto una o dos veces, siempre se contentaba al encontrase con sus viejas cosas.

Emma constató que nada había cambiado en la casa de la ex alcaldesa. Regina ya no era alcaldesa de Storybrooke, ya no había, solo un consejo de sabios y de personas que se habían quedado a vivir ahí. Henry bajó lentamente las escaleras y se unió a sus madres en la cocina. Emma había tenido derecho a su sempiterno chocolate a la canela, y el suyo le esperaba sobre la isla.

«Duerme profundamente» dijo el muchacho

«Dormirá al menos hasta mañana»

«Creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo» respondió Emma bostezando

«Voy a ocupar la habitación de invitados» dijo Henry sin pestañear.

«Solo hay una habitación de invitados, cariño» replicó Regina

«Bah…mamá dormirá contigo, no es como si…no os conocierais»

Emma se contuvo de reír ante la cara de sorpresa de la morena.

«Henry…tu madre podría dormir contigo»

«Hey…ya no tengo edad para dormir con ella…» continuó él tragándose de un sorbo el chocolate.

«Henry…» dijo la morena desesperada

«¡Buenas noches madres! ¡Hasta mañana para un plan de batalla!»

Y su gran hombre desapareció por las escaleras que subió como de costumbre, es decir, de cuatro en cuatro, dejando a sus madres para que hablaran.

«Puedo dormir en el sofá» anunció la rubia, estoica

«Emma…» suspiró Regina

«Bueno, sí, puedo comprender que esto te incomode y yo…»

La morena puso un dedo en los labios de Emma al acercarse a ella.

«Escucha, querida, no vamos a hacer un mundo, mi cama es grande…Yo…solo es nuestro hijo que le gusta saltarse las etapas, vamos a dormir tranquilas…y no me obligue a usar en usted el mismo hechizo que le he aplicado a su hija»

«Ok…»

Emma miraba a la otra mujer sonriendo.

«Deje de poner esa sonrisa tonta…Me muevo mucho durmiendo y a veces hablo»

«Horrible…» replicó la rubia riendo dulcemente

«Ronco…»

«Yo también, aunque estoy sorprendida de que la perfección no la alcance en su sueño…» dijo la rubia irónicamente

«Mientras que usted…siempre es la misma…»

«Bueno, yo doy abrazos…»

«¡Espero que sepa contenerse!»

Regina se contenía también para no sonreír, ya que su pequeño enfrentamiento era algo…ridículo, en todo caso era lo que pensaría Henry si se hubiera quedado a observarlas. La morena recogió la cocina e invitó a Emma a seguirla. Esta le pisó los talones mientras cogía una mochila que había aterrizado en la sala. La ex alcaldesa cogió una segunda que contenía las cosas de Emily.

 

Una vez en la habitación de Regina, esta se metió en el cuarto de baño.

«Voy a cambiarme» dijo Emma.

Rápidamente se puso el pijama, mientras que la otra mujer parecía llevar horas en el cuarto de baño.

Regina simplemente estaba temblando, se sujetaba al borde de un mueble y se miraba al espejo, ¿había envejecido en siete años? Sí, sin duda, la mirada estaba más rota y menos oscura que antes, el cansancio de años luchando por una relación maldita desde el comienzo, después el esfuerzo mágico de abrir portales cada año, usándola siempre un poco más. En este mundo tendría 63 años, y solo aparentaba 35, algunas ligeras arrugas más a penas remarcables detrás de un buen maquillaje.

Suspiró y miró hacia su habitación, allí, tras la puerta, estaba la mujer, la mujer que le había arrebatado todo, su hijo, su segunda oportunidad…su maldición…En cada momento de felicidad, Emma había aparecido, voluntariamente o no, y había reducido, a cada momento, sus oportunidades a ceniza…O quizás…no sus oportunidades, sino sus ilusiones, ilusión de tener una familia con Henry, ilusión de que la maldición la consolaría de la pérdida de Daniel, ilusión de que su madre era una mujer que realmente la quería…Ilusión con Robin…¿Es que todo había sido siempre falso? Después de diez años, ¿se había estado haciendo siempre ilusiones hasta el punto de no ver lo evidente? ¿Qué pasaba con sus sentimientos? ¿Amaba ella a Emma? ¿De verdad? ¿O también esto era una ilusión más?

Sabía, muy en el fondo, que después de 63 años de una vida difícil, de muertes y de diversas traiciones, ella no podría soportar una pérdida más. Ya le era difícil soportar el fin de su relación con Robin, incluso tras unos años, y el alejamiento geográfico de su hijo. Pero cuando había cruzado la mirada de Emma, esa vez, sabía que la bella rubia la amaba y asumía sus sentimientos. Había una especie de certitud que emanaba de la joven, que la atraía y le daba confianza, y sin embargo…

Regina terminó de ponerse la ropa para dormir, y de aplicarse algunas cremas mientras continuaba con su monólogo interior.

Durante ese tiempo, Emma había cogido sus gafas y un libro que estaba con sus cosas. Miró por encima de sus cristales esa puerta cerrada detrás de la cual Regina estaba. Ella se tomaba visiblemente su tiempo “ _es una mujer_ , pensó ella, _claro que pasa un tiempo absurdo delante del espejo cada mañana y cada noche”_  Nada sorprendente cuando se conoce el estricto rigor del que hacía gala Regina, siempre con ese estilo impecable, mucho más que impecable.

Emma se preguntó si realmente estaba ella a la altura de sus esperanzas sin sentido, si su hijo no se había dado cuenta de que entre ella y su madre había un mundo. Los contrarios se atraen le respondería él, pero, ¿se trataba de atracción? ¿De repulsión? ¿O de las dos cosas? ¿En qué momento y cómo lograrían ellas conectar, estar, en la medida de lo posible, en una relación estable, sin choques ni disputas incesantes?

A penas lograba concentrarse en la lectura, la cálida habitación y las sábanas tan suaves fueron, poco a poco, tomando cuenta de su resistencia y se quedó adormilada.

Cuando Regina salió del cuarto de baño, pudo contemplar a una mujer dormida en su cama, con un libro entre las manos, las gafas aun sobre la nariz, los cabellos recogidos para por la noche. Sonrió, tener a una mujer en su cama no la inquietaba, ver a Emma ahí no parecía nada extraordinario y eso la sorprendía…No. Ella no tenía miedo, ni sentía ningún temor. Como si, al final, siempre hubiera sido así.

Se acostó lentamente al lado de la otra mujer, le quitó las gafas intentando no despertarla y retiró el libro de entre los pálidos dedos de Emma. Realmente nunca había mirado tan de cerca los pequeños detalles de su rostro, nunca se había tomado el tiempo, y sin embargo, ¿cuántas veces habían invadido el espacio personal de la otra en sus enfrentamientos hasta el punto de sentir el aliento cálido de la otra? “ _¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!”_ Pensó Regina, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, la mayoría del tiempo encontraba a Emma irritante y exasperante.

Pero la figura calmada de la rubia la tranquilizó, siete años habían pasado y ya no era la joven del comienzo, podía sentirla más madura, más sosegada.

Regina intento, como pudo, inclinarse sin despertar a Emma para apagar la luz, pero el contacto del cuerpo de la morena, presionándose contra ella, acabó por sobresaltarla. La rubia abrió los ojos. Regina la miró y balbuceó

«Yo…iba a apagar la lámpara, Emma, te habías quedado dormida»

«Ah, euh…Sí, sí…» dijo la rubia, hundiéndose un poco más bajo el edredón «Gracias» le dijo dulcemente a Regina.

«De nada, querida, buenas noches»

«Buenas noches, Regina»

Emma cerró los ojos, rezando para que el sueño viniera rápidamente, pero en lugar de eso, el aroma de Regina la mantuvo despierta y suspiró.

«¿Algún problema, Emma?» susurró la morena

Esta última sufría problemas de sueño desde hacía años, le costaba casi una hora hasta que el sueño tomara cuenta de ella.

«Yo…bufff, no» respondió la rubia «solo…yo, he perdido la costumbre de tener a alguien a mi lado…en la misma cama»

«¿La incomodo acaso?» la ceja de Regina se arqueó

«No, en absoluto, solo el olor, que…»

«¿Mi olor?»

«No, pero no es molesto…para nada»

«¿Y entonces qué?»

«Envolvente…»

«Siento estar en mi cama, querida»

«Quiero decir embriagador…»

Emma se había dado la vuelta y se felicitaba, al sentirla enrojecer.

«Ah…» dijo Regina desconcertada por la franqueza de la rubia «Es para que pueda tener bellos sueños, Miss Swan» continuó ella riendo dulcemente, buscando una fingida contención.

Regina apagó la luz de su lado, hundiéndolas a las dos en una pesada tiniebla. El silencio dejó paso a dos respiraciones ligeras y después las dos se quedaron dormidas, cada una en su lado.

 

Algunos murmullos apenas audibles despertaron a Emma. Efectivamente Regina no había mentido, ella hablaba en sueños. La rubia giró la cabeza y observó a la otra mujer que estaba echada de espalda y murmuraba en bucle cosas poco comprensibles y parecía, por momentos, presa de espasmos. Emma no sabía cómo actuar, extendió tímidamente el brazo y su mano acarició el rostro de Regina, pronunció palabras tranquilizadoras esperando que la poca consciencia de la morena registrara su presencia en el buen sentido. En lugar de eso, Regina se sobresaltó y encendió la luz.

«Por todos los infiernos, Swan, ¿qué intentaba?» escupió la morena

«¡Nada! Estaba hablando…Regina, intentaba calmarla»

«¿Cal…calmarme?»

«Sí, por lo que se veía no era un sueño apacible, creo…»

Emma se sentó en la cama. Hundió su mirada clara, aunque ligeramente adormilada, en los ojos marrones que le devolvían una cólera apenas contenida.

«Yo…lo siento, Emma, la había prevenido…Es inútil despertarme, mis pesadillas acaban al cabo de un tiempo»

Regina apagó de nuevo la luz.

«Hey…Regina, está bien, respire…»

«Volvámonos a dormir, Emma….Es lo mejor que se puede hacer»

Al cabo de algunos minutos, ninguna de la dos lograba conciliar el sueño, y fue Emma quien rompió el silencio.

«¿Con qué sueña? Yo, cuando tengo una pesadilla, siempre es con la prisión, las rejas que suenan, los gritos de las mujeres…»

Regina escuchaba a Emma, sin saber si podía confiarle sus tomentos.

«Yo…recuerdo…» comenzó tímidamente la morena «a Daniel, lloro y no paro…Yo…su muerte, mi madre…A continuación, a veces, sueño con Leopold, siento todavía la sensación de ahogarme…bajo su cuerpo, su olor…»

Emma empezó a captar la cantidad de traumas sufridos por la mujer que estaba acostada a su lado.

«Y a veces es peor…Me acuerdo de la gente que me suplicaba cuando yo era la Reina Malvada…Sus voces, sus ruegos para que los dejase vivir…Me escucho reír, con una risa…que helaría la sangre. Me veo hacerlo y yo…quiero pararme a mí misma…Pero siempre…siempre es demasiado tarde…»

Emma miró a esa mujer que había cambiado tanto, al menos desde Neverland; si en aquel momento dijo que no lamentaba todo el mal que había hecho, su inconsciente parecía tener menos aplomo ante eso.

«¿Y qué sueño era el de antes? En fin, ¿sobre qué?»

«Con Leopold…Le pedía que parase, que no…»

Las palabras no lograban salir de sus labios. Emma no insistió, sabía sobre qué era el sueño. Intentó el todo por el todo al poner su mano sobre la de la morena, en la casi total oscuridad.

«Estoy aquí…si lo necesita» la serenó ella dulcemente.

Regina se quedó estupefacta, no sabía si tenía deseos de retirar la mano, acurrucarse contra la rubia, o quizás levantarse  e ir a beber un vaso de agua. Huir…huir antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero, a pesar de esa súplica interior, se quedó ahí, petrificada. El pulgar de la rubia acariciaba dulcemente la parte de arriba de su mano haciendo pequeños y leves círculos, rozando apenas la piel.

 


	8. Lo que trae la noche

«Emma…» la voz ronca de la ex Reina quebró el silencio del momento «Dese la vuelta y…duérmase, por favor»

El ruego era suave, aunque siempre impregnado de esa manera tan autoritaria que tenía Regina de responder o de pedir, incluso cuando daba las gracias a alguien, siempre se tenía la impresión de que era según su capricho. Emma arqueó las cejas en la oscuridad ante la sorpresa y se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado, dejando a Regina con sus tormentos.

La morena tenía ganas de acercarse, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, estaba conmocionada por todo ese torbellino sin sentido de emociones vividas en pocas horas y las demostraciones de ternura de Emma acababan totalmente con su resistencia. Ella sabía que necesitaba eso, ese apoyo…el apoyo particular de la Salvadora, algo que Emma nunca le había negado, pero esta vez, era algo muchísimo más íntimo. No deseaba rechazar a Emma y sus acercamientos, cierto,  poco sutiles, pero tan sinceros que le era difícil a Regina no devolverle una contra partida.

La rubia, por su parte, no pensaba haber sido demasiado brusca al demostrarle ternura. ¿Había sido el gesto ir demasiado lejos? ¿Debía excusarse? Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de repente cuando sintió el colchón moverse ligeramente y el cuerpo de Regina pegarse al suyo. No dijo una palabra, apenas lograba respirar. Cuando el brazo de la morena se aventuró a rodear su cintura, se acabaron los castos sueños de la rubia. Si al cabo de algunos minutos, sintió a Regina respirar lentamente a su espalda, sin duda, dormida, la noche, sin embargo, se aventuraba mucho más larga para Emma. Después de dedicarle una sonrisa a la noche, también encontró el sueño reparador.

 

Fue la aguda voz de Emily lo que despertó a Emma. La pequeña, por lo que se veía, había encontrado a Henry que le había indicado la habitación donde encontraría a su madre. Cuando la pequeña empujó la puerta preguntándose si su madre estaría allí, se quedó asombrada al verla con Regina, en la misma cama. El brazo protector de la morena posado alrededor de la cintura de su madre era bastante visible. Entonces, varios sentimientos pasaron por el espíritu de la niña, ¿eran celos? ¿Asombro? A sus siete años, muchas cosas de adultos le parecían por encima de sus capacidades. Henry, a veces, había intentado hacerle comprender ciertas cosas, como esa historia de antes de ir a dormir sobre la princesa y la reina malvada. Le había preguntado a Henry si las dos mujeres de su cuento se amaban como un príncipe y una princesa, él le había respondido que nada se podía excluir. Después de todo, ella había nacido en Nueva York, ya había comenzado a observar lo que la rodeaba y a la población que vivía en esa ciudad, incluso ya había visto a dos mujeres besarse.

La pequeña murmuró un “mamá” tímido por encima de la cabeza de esta.

«Mmmmm, buenos días, princesa»

«Buenos días, mamá…Yo…Voy con Henry, me ha dicho que hemos viajado esta noche para venir a casa de Regina, no me acuerdo de nada, he debido dormir mucho»

Emily tenía la costumbre de volver a acostarse con su madre por las mañanas, a veces hablaba o le daba un abrazo antes de prepararse para el cole, pero ahora…El sitio estaba cogido.

«Hey…¿mi abrazo?» pidió Emma aún adormilada

«Bueno…Ya tienes uno» dijo la pequeña riendo suavemente

Emma se giró un poco y vio el posesivo brazo de la morena alrededor de su cintura. Estaba dividida entre la incomodidad y el placer de verla de esa manera a su lado.

«Deje de moverse, Swan…» rezongó Regina que continuaba su noche.

Emily había salido del cuarto, dejando que su madre se despertara y se fuera acordando un poco de todo.

«Regina…los niños están despiertos» dijo la rubia parpadeando para desperezarse.

«Mmmmm, maravilloso…» gruñó esta última

Después de un breve momento, Regina se dio cuenta de que era de mañana y que el colchón se movía, signo de que la rubia se estaba levantando. También la morena se levantó algunos minutos después de Emma. La noche había sido particularmente mala para ella, pero estaba tranquila, la rubia no parecía estar en mejor forma, pues bostezaba cada cinco segundos.

 

La mañana pasó silenciosamente, Henry abrió una sonrisa al ver a sus madres delante de sus tazas de café, y que parecían sacadas de una noche difícil, si no tórrida, pero eso el joven no lo sabía. Emily inspeccionaba la habitación de su hermano, leía los comics y jugaba con algunos de los juegos del moreno. La pequeña había bajado las escaleras corriendo y había dicho

«¡Está guay esto! ¿Cuánto nos quedamos?»

Emma escrutó a Regina que le devolvió la mirada, sin saber muy bien qué responder a la pequeña.

«Cariño, tengo un trabajo que hacer con Regina aquí, y…Debemos hablar de muchas cosas, así que, ya veremos, ¿de acuerdo?»

«¡Ok! Pero, me quedo con la habitación de Henry mientras!»

El joven miró a sus madres sonriendo, de todas maneras, no había nada más que decir, Emily se sentía bien ahí y eso se veía. Regina y Emma se prepararon y se reunieron en el estudio con Henry, mientras que Emily jugaba a la PlayStation.

«Bien, aquí está el plano de la ciudad, aquí y aquí la barrera ha comenzado a caer, debido a nuestro hechizo, el problema es que aunque la magia haya actuado, la barrera debería haber anulado igualmente toda presencia de magia en Storybrooke, cosa que no ha pasado»

«¿Queréis de verdad atraer a más gente aquí?» preguntó Emma

«Sí, es lo que el consejo desea, ya que la economía de la ciudad está en dificultad con las numerosas bajas que hemos sufrido»

«Bien, entonces, vayamos a los sitios donde la barrera se ha hundido y restablezcámosla» dijo Emma

«Tengo que ver cómo hacer esos parches, querida, no creo que haya tiempo para que usted haga un curso de élfico, usted debería ir a ver a Belle y Gold para pedirles ayuda, no se teletransporte y no utilice la magia sino solo en caso de urgencia, es mejor guardar de momento todas nuestras fuerzas»

«Ok» dijo Emma «Pero, ¿cómo hago sin coche?»

«Está aparcado justo enfrente»

«¿Lo ha traído?»

«Sí, aunque como siempre, desentona con mi casa» respondió Regina sonriendo, el tono era bromista

Emma le devolvió su sonrisa y salió después de haber besado a su hija y pedido a Henry que la cuidase.

«Ok, Ma’, ten cuidado»

 

Emma se adentró en esa ciudad tan particular que ella conocía tan bien. Una vez fuera, el frío del otoño comenzó a golpearla. Algunas personas la reconocían por el camino y la saludaban, por un breve momento era divertido ser reconocida en todos los lugares donde iba. Nueva York le había ofrecido ese anonimato que le gustaba tanto, aquí, todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo, y la vida de la Salvadora había sido tema inagotable de conversaciones. Todos se habían preguntado sobre su relación con Hook, el aventurero pirata, la ausencia del beso mágico había sido olvidado con el tiempo y algunos no estaban al corriente de su divorcio. El tiempo parecía haberse suspendido desde el momento en que ella había dejado la ciudad para vivir finalmente su vida. Paró el coche delante de Granny’s y creyó necesario pasar por allí después de su visita a la  tienda de Gold.

Cuando empujó la puerta de la tienda del brujo, se esperaba ver  esa ligera expresión perversa que Gold daba siempre que un miembro de su familia lo visitaba. Pero nada se produjo allí donde se esperaba que apareciera Belle, solo silencio. A lo lejos, un ruido de platos que son recogidos y los pasos lentos de un hombre que no se da prisa por recibir al visitante. Gold entonces hizo su aparición.

«Vaya, Emma Swan, ¡qué sorpresa!» dijo lacónicamente el hombre que tenía delante

Aunque él realmente no había envejecido, Emma sintió que algo había cambiado.

«Buenos días, Rumpel, vengo a pedirte ayuda de parte de Regina y de mí misma»

«Oh, querida, no soy yo a quien tiene que pedir lo que venga a pedir»

«Bueno, si no puedo pedírsela al Tenebroso, ¿a quién puedo pedir…?»

Emma no tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase cuando su mirada se detuvo en la silueta que se vislumbraba al fondo de la tienda

«¿B…Belle?» preguntó ella

La joven estaba cubierta con una extraña capa de color verde y dibujos sinuosos.

«Sí, soy yo Emma…» La voz de la joven parecía cambiada.

«Pero…Joder, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?» dijo la joven rubia

«Bueno, querida, sencillo, cometí un atroz error y…Elsa no me dio opción…Usted se había ido cuando ella vino a pedirme cuentas…y…»

«Tomé la decisión de convertirme en lo que era Rumpel» continuó Belle

«¿Có…cómo?»

Emma estaba asustada ante la actitud de Belle cuya mirada había cambiado, parecía más atormentada.

«Sí, Emma, el Tenebroso ya no es Gold…Soy yo»

«Mierda…» maldijo Emma «Lo siento Belle…»

«No es su culpa, Salvadora» dijo Gold «sino mía. Yo no le habría mentido…y matado a Zelena…No habría infringido esto a Belle»

«No pasa nada, ahora, comprendo mejor ciertas cosas» dijo Belle «¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Emma?»

«Bien, la frontera se ha quebrado en algunos sitios, Regina está trabajando en ello y ella tiene esa expresión de que dice que algo es demasiado grave, la magia comienza también a hacerse practicable en el otro mundo…»

«Ya veo» asintió Belle «Lo mejor es reparar las zonas donde se ha roto y restablecer una parte de la maldición»

«Eso podría ser la mejor manera también de precipitar a Storybrooke en el caos. Le recuerdo que la magia conlleva un precio y este tipo de hechizos tiene uno» replicó el ex brujo.

«Super…» resopló la rubia

«Voy a ir a ver a Regina ahora mismo» dijo Belle «Volveremos a verte para pensar cómo proceder. Emma, tus padres están en su casa, aquí, vinieron cuando supieron que Regina había marchado a buscarte, tuve que abrir un portal para ellos»

«Ok…¿Por qué no me han llamado?»

«Presumo que tienen sus razones, Emma» respondió Belle de manera enigmática

«Bien, hasta luego en casa de Regina» concluyo la rubia.

 

Emma se dirigió al apartamento de sus padres. Cuando llamó a la puerta, recordó ese mismo momento vivido hace algunos años antes cuando regresó de Nueva York, esta vez era lo mismo, hacía dos años que no los había visto.

 

 


	9. El beso no es una solución milagro

Cuando Emma tocó, contuvo la respiración. Se preguntaba si sus padres habrían cambiado, si Neal estaría con ellos. La puerta se abrió, había tras ella un joven rubio de ojos grises, sonriendo. Le recordaba un poco a Emily en su postura.

«¡Buenos días, Neal!» dijo la rubia sonriendo

«¡Hermana!» respondió el pequeño rubio precipitándose hacia sus piernas.

«Wow…has crecido, ¿eh?»

«Sí, mamá me dice que no paro y que voy a acabar como Jack»

«¿Ah sí, y dónde está mamá?» preguntó Emma

Fue David el que avanzó hacia  ella, sonriendo y la tomó en sus brazos. Siempre se sorprenderá ante el hecho de que ese hombre que apenas parece mayor que ella sea su padre. Después llegó Snow, también enarbolando una gran sonrisa, que se acercó para acariciar su mejilla. Realmente no necesitaban palabras para mostrar los sentimientos, sus ojos se conectaban los unos con los otros.

«¿Cómo está mi mujercita?» preguntó Snow, aún divertida cuando esta última se sonrojaba  ante su apelación.

«Bien, estoy bien» respondió la rubia

«¿Regina te ha…hablado?»

«Sí»

«¿Y…entre vosotras…mejor? Después de todo este tiempo…» suspiró la morena

«Sí, va bien…hemos hablado…de todo eso»

Emma hizo un gesto demasiado vago con el brazo, mientras se quitaba su gorro y sus guantes.

«Tú sabes, ella ha estado tan frágil…Durante mucho tiempo, creí que nunca se atrevería a ir a buscarte…No es que David o yo no quisiéramos, pero teníamos que recorrer todo el reino…»

«No os disculpéis, comprendo…»

«Bien, entonces, ¿qué pasa con el problema del portal? Porque nosotros…»

Snow no tuvo tiempo de acabar la frase cuando Emma la interrumpió.

«Tenemos otro problema con la magia, la creación de portales es secundario»

La voz de Emma era segura y directa, lo que sorprendió  a sus padres que tenían en la cabeza a la joven vulnerable de hacía diez años, sin darse cuenta del cambio que todos esos años habían podido provocar en ella.

«¿Cómo es eso?» preguntó Charming de repente inquieto

«El hecho de querer abrir la ciudad ha provocado un problema, visiblemente la magia ha salido al mundo…en fin, al mío…»

«Oh…» dijo Snow sorprendida

«En resumen, Regina y yo hemos podido utilizar la magia sin problema en los dos lados de la barrera»

«Efectivamente es un gran problema…» suspiró David cruzando los brazos.

Durante este tiempo, el pequeño Neal observaba a su hermana mayor intentando comprender lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

«Creo que Regina y yo vamos a centrarnos en ese tema, dentro de un momento Belle y Gold irán a vernos»

«¿Has visto a…Belle?» preguntó la pequeña morena

«Sí, y por cierto, ¿por qué no me lo habíais dicho? Quiero decir, ¡no es algo increíble! Tampoco me habíais contado…de la ruptura entre Robin y Regina, ¿me quedan más cosas por descubrir?» dijo Emma de repente exasperada por las omisiones de sus padres.

«Cariño…Solo creímos que había que descargarte de todo eso…Después de todo lo que habías vivido…y Killian»

«¿Qué pasa con Killian?»

«Está en la ciudad» le respondió David

«¿Qué? ¿Habéis traído a Killian?» replicó la rubia agresivamente

«En absoluto…Vino por sí solo hace algunos días con su barco»

«A ver…como por azar, en fin os lo digo ahora, no vale la pena de que me lo restreguéis por la cara o que intentéis convencerme de algo sobre él…Se acabó»

«Lo sabemos, Emma» dijo dulcemente Snow «Él no es tu…Gran amor…Creo que nos habría gustado convencernos de ello, no es que Killian sea malo, pero creo…que no es muy respetuoso con sus compromisos»

«Sí…se puede decir así»

El rostro de Emma estaba serio y tenso.

«¿Henry y Emily están aquí?» preguntó de repente Neal

«Sí…sí están aquí, los verás mañana, hombrecito»

«Gracias, sois muy amable, hermana»

«¿Habla siempre así?» preguntó Emma a los Charming

«Le inculcamos…buenas maneras, es un príncipe, así que…» justificó David

«Ah, ya veo, sí….yo no soy el ejemplo adecuado de princesa de buenas maneras»

«Pero tú eres tú, cariño» respondió Snow, besando a su hija.

Las palabras pretendían ser tranquilizadoras, Emma amaba de verdad a su hermano, pero él disfrutaba de todo el amor que ella no había recibido cuando era niña, todas esas pequeñas atenciones que harían que Neal se convirtiera en un chico equilibrado, que encontraría fácilmente sus palabras, que nunca se vería presa de un repentino tartamudeo, o nunca sería vulgar. Nunca sería como ella, atraída por la oscuridad, por las malas compañías, los ladrones, los piratas…las reinas de Mal…Emma sonreía interiormente, había tenido un gusto pésimo para elegir a sus compañeros, a menos que estos no estuvieran, a fin de cuentas, muy próximos a ellas…Un princesa caída, una aprendiz de bruja, una niña abandonada.

En diez años, Emma había pasado página sobre eso, lo único que había sido para ella un éxito era lo que Regina le había ofrecido. Tenía un buen trabajo en Nueva York y aquí, en Storybrooke, era Sheriff. Regina le había quitado todo, y después se lo había dado todo, era una relación extraña y particular. Ella le había enseñado magia y le había echado la culpa por sus primeros intentos catastróficos. Había un largo camino amargo entre las dos mujeres, hecho de acercamientos repentinos y de heridas, los hechos siempre las habían lanzado a una contra la otra.

«Espero que encontremos una solución» dijo Snow, sacando a su hija de sus reflexiones internas.

«Voy a volver a casa de Regina» respondió Emma  cogiendo sus guantes y gorro «Y voy a pasar primero a ver a Ruby y a Granny…»

«¿No te…quedas aquí?» preguntó su madre intrigada

«Yo…no hay sitio aquí, está Emily y además…todo va a ir bien, no te preocupes»

«¡No es eso, es que me gustaría ver a mis nietos!» se enervó de golpe Snow

«Vas a verlos…» suspiró la rubia «De todas maneras, debo trabajar con Regina»

Emma dejó el apartamento antes de que Snow emitiera una nueva queja sobre que no se instalara en el viejo apartamento. Besó a su hermano que le hizo una reverencia, ella se pellizcó los labios para no dejar escapar una risa. Salió rápidamente del apartamento que le recordaba demasiado a una época en la que era una joven sin autonomía y totalmente dependiente de la situación.

 

Al llegar al café, se cruzó con Leroy que le dio un abrazo, cosa bastante…sorprendente para Emma, que se contuvo para no poner expresión de repulsión por la barba del hombre que le pinchaba, y que tampoco él parecía haber envejecido; pensó que tendría que preguntarle a Regina la edad media de vida de un enano. Entonces, vio a una alta morena delante de una mesa ocupada en servirla, pero no se trataba de Ruby. Encontró a Granny sentada al fondo leyendo el periódico, y se dirigió hacia la anciana. Esta le sonrió y la tomó en sus brazos, explicándole que Ruby estaba en la perrera y que trabajaba con Whale que, a veces, ofrecía sus servicios como veterinario. Emma supo que la morena venía al mediodía a comer, entonces la esperó delante de un café mientras charlaba con Granny. En la barra, Blue la miraba de forma extraña después de haberla saludado. Cuando Ruby apareció, se abrazaron y la emoción sincera de las dos mujeres hinchó el corazón de Granny.

«¡Pensaba que nunca te volvería a ver, amiga!» dijo la loba

«¡Parece que Storybrooke está en mi piel!» replicó la rubia riendo

Mientras las dos mujeres estaban intercambiando anécdotas, Emma sintió una mano en su hombro y la cara de Ruby cambió bruscamente.

«¡Buenos días amor de mi vida!» dijo el moreno por encima de su hombro

Emma giró la cabeza, conocía esa voz, sus entonaciones.

«Killian…»

Este desalojó a Ruby, sentada frente a Emma.

«Nos vemos más tarde» dijo la morena alejándose

«Killian…estaba hablando con una amiga, ¿qué quieres?»

«Verte amor, así como a mi hija»

«Vaya, te preocupas de tu hija, primera noticia»

«Venga…querida, hemos tenido momentos difíciles los dos, debíamos hacer un “kit-kat” como dicen en tu mundo»

El moreno guiñó un ojo a la rubia que permanecía de hielo frente a él.

«Escucha, Killian, no te culpo por todas tus locuras, yo he tenido también mis malos momentos, me apoyaste en su momento…Te lo agradecí, pero hoy…Rehago mi vida, Killian, y sin ti»

«Querida, vamos, ¿quién podría sostenerte mejor que yo…?»

Cuando Emma iba a injuriar al pirara por sus palabras, Snow y Charming entraron en el restaurante. Dejaron que su hija arreglara sus historias, pero Snow mantenía un ojo sobre esta que parecía visiblemente enervada.

Emma se levantó, seguida de Killian, para dirigirse a la barra a pagar la cuenta. El moreno se acercó mucho más a ella.

«Venga, querida, no te pongas así…Nos hemos divorciado, pero ¿sabes la cantidad de parejas que se reconcilian y se vuelven a casar?»

«No será nuestro caso, Killian»

«¿Por qué lo complicas todo?» preguntó el pirata separando los brazos

«No complico nada, Killian, ya no te amo»

«Ah, esto me recuerda a nuestros comienzos…¿Tengo que correr detrás de ti otra vez, Emma? ¿Eso te excita?»

«Killian, si pudieras pensar cinco segundos con otra cosa que no sea con  tus partes nobles, verías que lo que dices es una mierda. Ya no te amo, punto…búscate a otra persona»

«Pero, querida…¡Nunca amaré a otra!»

El pirata se acercó y pegó sus labios a los de Emma. Fue el peor momento que eligió Regina para entrar en el restaurante. De golpe, se quedó estupefacta y asombrada, un sentimiento de asco profundo comenzó a invadirla. Dio medio vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Las lágrimas que comenzaban a despuntar indicaban que la cólera iba a dejar paso a la desolación.

Emma había escuchado que alguien iba a entrar, pero en lo que tardó en despegar sus labios del hombre, ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar la situación.

«¡Mierda!» dijo ella al reconocer a la morena de espaldas

«¿Qué?» dijo con voz melosa el pirata

«Pero, ¡suéltame, joder! Si no, te arrestaré por acoso…»

«Pero, yo…»

Y un primer puñetazo de la rubia hizo su aparición, mandando a paseo al pirata.

«¡Joder, Swan!»

«¡Sal de mi vida!» gritó Emma

Puso pies en polvorosa y corrió hacia la salida. Ruby miraba la escena e intentaba recoger los pedazos, creyó comprender vagamente. Cuando Killian intentó levantarse y salir corriendo detrás de Emma, recibió un segundo puñetazo en el rostro, este totalmente inesperado.

«Pero, ¿qué…?» dijo él

«Por solidaridad femenina» respondió la loba.

A lo lejos, Tink, que no había perdido migaja, avanzó y asestó un golpe en la rodilla de Killian.

«Esto por la última noche, cretino…Te valió la pena invitarme al restaurante y hablarme de las estrellas para volver a intentar conquistar a Emma hoy»

«Hey…Tú rechazaste el resto del baile, querida…»

«¿Crees que soy una hada fácil? ¡Me la colaste una vez, no dos, pirata de agua dulce!»

Mientras Killian pensaba salir del establecimiento, recibió otro golpe más fuerte en el otro lado del mentón. Miró a su agresor y descubrió a Whale.

«¿P…por qué?» preguntó el moreno, totalmente desorientado

«Nunca he podido sentirlo»

El pirata divisó entonces a Granny que se inclinaba hacia un lado, ella tampoco se había perdido nada de la escena.

«¡Es el momento de hacerte gay, Killian!» dijo ella riendo.

El pirata se levantó completamente enfadado, en el momento en que iba a asestar su propio puño en el rostro del doctor, sintió una mano firme agarrarle el brazo.

«¿Charming?»

«Sí…Y tú eres un buen pirata que vas  a irte por donde has venido…lejos de mi hija»

«Pero, yo…»

«Shutt…Killian, has tenido tu oportunidad, ahora deja que rehaga su vida»

«Pero, mi hija…»

«Le enviarás una postal como haces habitualmente, estoy seguro que ella lo superará»

Y David acompañó al pirata a la salida e incluso, hasta el puerto.

 

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Emma corría sin aliento detrás de Regina; supuso que había vuelto a la mansión, pero al estar las dos agotadas, no podían utilizar la magia. Y Emma agradeció al cielo por eso, porque logró alcanzarla, y vio a la morena a lo lejos meterse en la casa. Llegó jadeante y abrió la puerta, nada de magia, tenía la llave y también agradeció al cielo por eso.

«Stop…Regina, joder, stop»

«No creo que la palabra “joder” sea el término que debería poner junto a mi nombre, ni en la misma frase además» respondió fríamente la morena.

«Regina, lo que has visto…»

«¿Un justo regreso de las cosas? Ver eso después de siete años, ¡qué placer!»

«Me besó a la fuerza…»

«Como la primera vez, sin duda…» suspiró Regina

«No, es que no me lo creo»

«¿Creer qué?»

«Pero…De hecho siempre has estado celosa de él»

«…»

Regina abrió la boca buscando qué contestar, pero no encontró nada. La cerró rápidamente, dejando que el silencio respondiera en su lugar. Emma aprovechó para subrayar.

«La primera vez no me di cuenta, lo achacaba a tu carácter hosco, o no sé qué delirio sobre el fin maravilloso que, sin duda, se me había reservado…Fue Neal, a continuación, Killian…»

«Escuche, querida, sus delirios concernientes a sus ex  me dan absolutamente igual,  constató su pésimo gusto en compañeros después de siete años…Y no voy a hablar del mono volador»

Su boca estaba seca, sabía que Emma tenía razón, pero prefería morir antes que confesar que desde hacía bastante tiempo un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de ella siempre que veía a la bella rubia en brazos de un hombre.

«¿Co…cómo sabes eso?»

«Henry…» suspiró la morena

«También él…Pero Regina, ¡asúmelo de una vez!»

«¿Asumir qué? ¡Que no estoy ciega! ¿O que no soy fan de sus novios?»

«Estás celosa…increíblemente celosa de mis ex…» dijo Emma riendo, se llevó la mano a su boca y rio dulcemente.

«Estoy contenta de que esté dispuesta a reír. Así que, venga, vaya a ver a su hombre con una mano menos, pero bueno, para lo que le sirve…»

«Regina, para…»

Emma se acercó a Regina.

«¿Qué paré qué? ¡Me hablas de nosotras dos, estoy a punto de comprender mis sentimientos y me haces vivir esto! ¡Váyanse al infierno tú y tu familia de…!»

No tuvo tiempo de acabar su frase, porque Emma la agarró por la muñeca y se acercó para besarla. Pero una sonora bofetada se abatió sobre la mejilla y la comisura del labio de la rubia, del que se escapó un hilo de sangre. Se quedó atónita ante el gesto de Regina. Esta la miraba, sus ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas.

Fue ese triste espectáculo el que se ofrecía a los ojos de Emily que acababa de entrar en la estancia. No había visto toda la escena, pero suficiente para sentir la terrible tensión entre las dos mujeres. Ella las miró, Emma solo tuvo tiempo de girar su cabeza para ver a su hija derrumbarse en el suelo. Solo tuvo tiempo de gritar el nombre de su pequeña y lanzarse hacia ella, y Regina la siguió en su gesto, pero era demasiado tarde, Emily tocó el suelo, inconsciente. Henry corrió por las escaleras, no había escuchado a su hermana bajar, pero había oído la violenta  pelea entre sus dos madres y había decidido no mezclarse.

 


	10. Emily

Las dos mujeres estaban de rodilla delante de la pequeña y la llamaban dulcemente por su nombre, pero nada pasaba. Henry, con la mano sobre la boca, estaba estupefacto ante lo que estaba viendo y apenas se atrevía a intervenir. Fue Regina quien realizó la primera cosa útil al coger su teléfono y pedirle a Whale que fuera inmediatamente. Como lo había visto en Granny’s, sabía que tardaría menos que los bomberos. Regina se concentró en la pequeña y a primera vista, la niña no sufría ninguna conmoción ni ninguna otra herida. Le susurró algunas palabras reconfortantes a Emma a la que le costaba escucharlas. Emma repitió el nombre de su hija incansablemente y sostuvo su pequeña mano entre las suyas, mientras que Henry se inclinó y rodeó a su madre entre sus brazos.

«Todo va a ir bien, mamá, Regina acaba de llamar al médico»

Emma se giró hacia la mujer morena que la miraba con expresión completamente desolada.

«¿Qué tiene?» exigió saber la rubia

«No lo sé…No parece estar herida, no lo sé, Emma…»

Esta última la agarró fuertemente por la muñeca y la sacudió bruscamente

«¡Joder, dime qué tiene!»

«Te digo que no sé nada, Emma, cálmate…Whale está de camino» intentó tranquilizarla la morena.

En esa confusión, llegó el médico, acompañado de Ruby, Belle y Gold. Whale pidió a todo el mundo que se fuera al salón, mientras él en el pasillo examinaba a la pequeña. Regresó y se dirigió a Emma

«A primera vista, su hija no parece tener un problema visible, creo que lo mejor es  llevarla al hospital»

Emma se llevó su mano a la boca, Regina intentó mostrarse tranquilizadora, pero ella conocía muy bien la sensación horrible de que un hijo esté en peligro, una sensación que ya había compartido con Emma en Neverland. Belle avanzó hacia Whale y preguntó

«¿Puedo verla?»

«Si lo desea…en fin, ignoro si el problema es de origen mágico y…»

Belle no tenía necesidad de agacharse ante la pequeña, ella lo sabía.

«Lo es» respondió ella de manera concisa

«¿Cómo?» preguntó Emma

«Si las dos, tú y Regina, os concentráis, vais a ver lo que yo veo,  mirad ahí» dijo ella señalando el torso de la niña dormida en el suelo.

Con un gesto, Belle llevó a la niña al sofá.

«Cuidado, moverla podría…»

«No se preocupe de eso, doctor» dijo Belle «El problema no es físico»

Emma y Regina se miraron y se concentraron entonces en la pequeña, las emociones diversas de esas últimas horas obstaculizaban su concentración; al cabo de un momento, suspirando y poniendo su mente en orden, vieron un débil resplandor emanar del tórax de la niña.

«Emily es mágica, así como tú Emma» explicó Belle sonriendo, con esa sonrisa que antaño era acogedora, y que ahora, a veces, producía un escalofrío por la espalda.

«Pero no es posible…en fin, tal vez» dijo Gold

«¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué es lo que no es posible?» preguntó Regina

«Bueno, para que eso suceda…el niño debe ser producto de un gran amor, así que me parece…a menos que se me haya ocultado algo esencial, Killian no era realmente…En fin, ¿me equivoco Emma?» preguntó el antiguo brujo

«Yo…me importa una mierda, realmente» respondió la rubia apretando los puños «Si esa mierda de magia hace daño a mi hija, yo…»

«La magia blanca no hace daño a un niño, Miss Swan…»

Regina intentó razonar con la rubia que de nuevo estaba bajo la influencia de sus emociones.

«Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué está pasando?»

David y Snow llegaron al ser avisados por Ruby por teléfono. Habían entrado discretamente y observaban todo lo que pasaba. Henry sostenía la mano de su hermana y la contemplaba, mientras escuchaba todo lo que Belle decía. Esta entrecerró los ojos y miró a Gold con expresión inquisitiva, y esté le sonrió maliciosamente.

«Voy a pedir que todas las personas que no sean familia de Emily salgan de la estancia» pidió ella solemnemente.

Gold salió, acompañado del doctor, Ruby hizo lo mismo y Regina fue detrás de ella. Belle la agarró por la manga de su chaqueta.

«Quédese Regina, la necesito»

«Bien…Si puedo ser útil»

Regina cerró la puerta del salón tras ellos.

«¿Por qué este secretismo?» se inquietó Emma

«Ahora voy a ello» dijo Belle, de manera muy lenta y dulce, lo que tuvo el don de enervar extremadamente a la ex Reina.

«Bien, díganos lo que tengamos que saber» replicó ella

«Bien» comenzó Belle, que quizás se la podría llamar de Tenebrosa, aunque el título no le parecía pegar totalmente al personaje actual «Emily está debilitada, pero nadie le ha hecho daño, ella se lo ha hecho completamente sola, ella se ha…auto dormido, es un reflejo de defensa de su magia»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó Henry

«Bueno…porque algo la contraría. Creo que a su magia no le gusta algo, ¿qué estaba pasando justo antes de la pequeña quedara inconsciente?»

Emma y Regina intercambiaron una mirada apenada.

«Discutíamos…para no variar» suspiró la rubia

«¿Usted y Regina?»

«Sí»

«¿Y entonces?» preguntó la morena

«Entonces, creo que eso contrarió a Emily, no le gusta que vosotras discutáis; sin embargo, la magia ha tomado la delantera, sin duda ella no deseaba quedarse dormida para siempre…La magia la ha puesto a salvo, lo que es bastante extraordinario»

«¿A…a salvo de nosotras?» preguntó Emma cuyos ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

«Eso me temo» replicó la joven bajo la capa

Henry apretó los puños y su mandíbula se crispó. Miró a sus madres con cólera.

«¡Todo es vuestra culpa! ¡Vosotras, vuestras estúpidas discusiones…de niñas! ¡Sois unas asquerosas egoístas, discutís delante de vuestros hijos como si estuviéramos ¿qué, ausentes? ¿Cómo si no estuviéramos aquí?»

Snow, que se había quedado callada durante toda la conversación hasta ese momento, caminó hasta Henry y le cogió  dulcemente la mano.

«Cálmate, Henry…» dijo Charming aferrando con su mano el brazo del muchacho, de manera consoladora.

Emma no pudo contener el llanto y Regina ya no tenía posibilidad de ignorar la angustia de la rubia, así que la encerró en sus brazos. Belle observaba todo con atención y nada se le escapaba. Soltó una sórdida risa sarcástica, que era privilegio del rol que ahora cargaba. Pero el hecho de que pudiera reír de esa manera llamó la atención del auditorio. Snow avanzó hacia ella y la escrutó con la mirada.

«A mí hay una cosa que me llama la atención, ¿por qué Emily es como Emma? ¿Por qué tiene tanta magia en ella? Killian no es un brujo y aún menos mágico…»

«Y eso es lo menos que se puede decir» suspiró Regina que tenía el rostro de la rubia hundido en su cuello.

Enseguida se lamentó de lo que había dicho.

«Perdón» dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

«Bueno, simplemente porque…» comenzó Belle

«Él no es el padre…»

La frase fue acabada por Snow, que giró el rostro hacia su hija, aún en brazos de Regina.

«¿Quién es el padre?» preguntó ella a la rubia

Esta última, con los ojos rojos, miró a su madre con expresión de asombro.

«¿Q…qué?»

«Emma, ¿quién es el progenitor de tu hija?» preguntó esta vez Regina, con el ceño fruncido

«Pe…pero es Killian, no me he acostado con nadie más, dejad de mirarme así…» se defendió ella, extremadamente incómoda

«¿Con nadie más…de verdad?» dijo Belle, con expresión dubitativa, el dedo sobre la boca.

«No, nadie más, sé que tuve una época en que bebía, pero…en fin ¿qué?...Yo…»

Snow suspiró

«Emma, ¿estás segura? ¿No habrás tenido una aventura con alguien que sería…portador una gran magia…una noche en la que hubiera bebido demás o no sé qué?»

«¡Que no, en esa época solo frecuentaba a Killian…!»

«Miremos la cosas de manera cronológica» dijo David «En esa época, ¿qué pasó? Vino Elsa, el incidente con ella que casi te cuesta la vida, Regina te salvó y después te marchaste con Killian…»

«Stop» dijo Belle «…Stop»

«¿Qué?» preguntó David

«Regina, cuando salvaste a Emma, ¿qué hechizo usaste?»

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Qué hiciste durante el enfrentamiento con Elsa?»

«Querida, toda una serie de ataques clásicos hechos con la magia blanca, era bastante novata en la época en eso, me costaba mucho gestionar mis emociones, sobre todo con…en fin, la historia de Robin…»

Su voz se hacía menos audible a lo largo de su resumen. Belle continuó

«¿Utilizaste un hechizo de sanación?»

«Sí, sobre Emma, sobre mí y sobre Snow, ¿por qué?»

«¿Y en particular sobre Emma?» replicó Belle

«Sí, un trozo de hielo la había atravesado…¿qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que la dejara desangrarse?»

«Sin embargo, en ese momento la detestabas» intervino Snow

«Yo…estaba muy enfadada con ella, pero no la detestaba, nunca he podido detestar a tu hija, lo sabes bien…» suspiró la ex alcaldesa

Emma miró a Regina y estaba sorprendida de las palabras que estaba escuchando.

«Entonces, la curaste…con tu…magia» dijo Belle

«Sí»

«¿Sabes que los sanadores aprender a mantener cierta neutralidad en sus emociones durante sus cuidados? Naturalmente son bondadosos, pero totalmente neutros con sus sentimientos personales hacia el otro, es un ejercicio muy difícil, mucho más difícil que lanzar bolas de fuego»

«Sí, lo sé…» respondió Regina mirando el suelo.

«Pero tú no lo hiciste…» dijo Belle

«¿El qué?» preguntó Emma, de repente inquieta, sin haber dejado los brazos de la morena.

«Controlar sus emociones» le respondió la bruja. Ella se dirigió hacia Regina «Te entregaste para salvarla…el problema es que para que la magia se activara hasta ese punto…de sanación, hay que tener un buen control, si no…Bueno, la magia del otro se derrama y el otro es…un receptáculo que si es mágico y compatible…puede crear una matriz y por tanto…la vida»

Snow se llevó su mano a la boca ante el estupor, Charming alzó una ceja no muy seguro de las analogías, mientras que Henry las miró con expresión asombrada.

«Mierda, entonces…» dijo el muchacho

«No, pero…» comenzó Regina «Esperad, no, yo no hice  eso, no hice eso…» repitió ella

Emma tomó asiento, porque eso era demasiado de golpe.

«Mierda…Regina, ¿me dejaste embarazada con magia? ¿En serio? ¿Qué es esta mierda de delirio? Quiero decir…¿De verdad se puede hacer eso? ¿No es necesario, no sé, euh, cosas como, en fin, cosas que un hombre y una mujer tienen…?»

«La magia es superior en todo» explicó simplemente Belle

«Crea y destruye las cosas físicas de este mundo» recitó Regina con voz átona.

«Y solo el amor verdadero…puede crear una magia superior a todas las otras magias» acabó Snow

«Felicidades» dijo Henry suspirando

Regina palideció, tenía ganas de llorar, había cometido un enorme error al no controlar ni su magia ni sus emociones. Ahí, sobre el sofá, yacía el fruto de su magia y la de la Salvadora, y de su amor contrariado, una pequeña inerte, casi sin vida, que ella no había visto crecer; no había estado ahí al lado de Emma cuando su vientre se había redondeado por segunda vez en su vida. Había estado ausente y hoy, a causa de sus estúpidos celos, porque en el fondo lo sabía, sabía que Emma la amaba…había hecho daño a su propia hija…a su propia sangre.

Regina nunca se había detestado tanto como ese momento.

 


	11. Elección de nombre

Regina se inclinó hacia Emily y la miró, parecía dormir profundamente. En ese famoso sueño en el que ella había hundido a Henry algunos años antes, la vida le hacía revivir, cruelmente, lo mismo. Besó la frente de su hija, pero esta vez nada pasó. Suspiró y acarició el rostro de la niña, sus cabellos negros le hacían ver la dura realidad de su filiación que no podía negar.

Emma hubiera querido tener un gesto, una mirada para Regina, pero estaba petrificada por la noticia. Henry había encontrado refugio al lado de su abuelo y observaba la escena. Snow se frotó el brazo y parecía, de repente, hundida en incontables pensamientos. Regina permaneció algunos instantes acariciando la mano de la pequeña.

«Bueno, eso no quiere decir que no haya nada que hacer…» dijo de repente Snow

Emma inclinó la cabeza y no parecía seguir los pensamientos de su madre.

«Bueno…si tú y…Regina…en fin, si vosotras sois el amor verdadero la una de la otra, es que seguramente lo tenéis en vosotras, lo que…bueno, no sé…»

«Mamá…»

Emma hizo una señal negativa con la cabeza, no quería escuchar lo que iba a decir, era demasiado…

«En realidad, no hay muchas maneras, creo que a menos que se encuentre a la persona que corresponda en algunos años a vuestra hija, nada la va a sacar de su sueño» anunció Belle seriamente

Regina se enderezó y miró a Emma.

«Lo siento…» dijo ella, y con un gesto, desapareció

«¡Regina!» exclamó Emma, que no se esperaba una salida de ese tipo

Snow detuvo a su hija que iba a salir corriendo o teletransportarse  para ir, no sabía a dónde, a buscar a Regina.

«¡Espera! Belle, ¿estás segura de lo que dices? ¿Realmente es hija de Emma y Regina?»

«Absolutamente. Lo supe en cuanto vi a la pequeña, reconocí la doble impronta de la magia de sus dos madres, la información que me faltaba…era la manera en la que se habría podido producir…eso»

«Es increíble» dijo Henry «pensar que aparte de mandarse a la mierda una a la otra, no lo vieron venir…»

El joven se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

«Henry…» dijo Snow, que quería que el joven, encolerizado, dejara de injuriar a sus madres culpabilizándolas «Creo que ya están sufriendo bastante ante la situación, ¿no crees?»

«¡Si eso sirviera para algo!»

Emma miró a su hijo deshecho; estaba reviviendo, a través de su hermana, las innumerables veces en las que las tensiones con su madre adoptiva habían conducido muchas veces a trágicos desencuentros  que, sin duda, podrían haberse arreglado de manera diferente.

«Emma, ve a buscarla, es necesario que habléis, creo que una situación tranquila sería un buen comienzo para hacer volver a Emily» dijo Snow que se ponía en plan madre y abuela.

David sonreía ante el papel que su esposa se daba, que siempre había sido esa mujer de carácter. Henry besó a su hermana y bajó a preparar lo que llamó operación “restauración de corazones”, lo que hizo reír a Snow. Emma se teletransportó a un sitio en particular, pensando que allí encontraría a Regina.

Pero no estaba allí. Sus habituales bancos, que tan a menudo habían sido terreno neutral para conversar, estaban vacíos. Se concentró, sabía que su magia podría funcionar como un GPS y encontrar a Regina en cuestión de minutos. Se teletransportó y la encontró cerca del antiguo castillo de madera al borde del mar, que ella había acabado por reconstruir, allí donde Henry jugaba y leía su famoso libro de cuentos. Emma se preguntó entonces dónde lo habría guardado el joven, quizás podría guiarlos más rápidamente, como a veces lo había hecho.

Regina estaba apoyada en uno de los pilares de madera del castillo, la mirada perdida en la lejanía. Emma se acercó lentamente, por miedo a que esta se esfumara Dios sabe a dónde y no deseaba jugar a eso.

«Regina…» dijo dulcemente «Tenemos que hablar»

«Lo sé muy bien, Emma, pero no veo qué puedo decir o hacer para ayudar a Emily»

«Bien, ok, ok…La magia nos la ha jugado bien, quiero decir, lo hecho…hecho está…y tú me habrías salvado de todas maneras, no podías saber las repercusiones que eso iba a tener»

«¡Tenía que haberlo sabido! ¡No soy como tú, Emma, yo calculo lo que hago y las consecuencias que puede traer!»

«Sí, pero tú y yo sabemos que la magia tiene su propia lógica, hay cosas que no se controlan, Regina, he...he tenido tiempo para reflexionar sobre el tema, créeme»

Regina cruzó sus brazos sobre el torso.

«¡Según usted, debería fiarme de las cosas, dejarlo correr! Mire a donde nos ha conducido, Miss Swan»

«Lo sé perfectamente Regina, solo digo…que debemos dejar de destrozarnos como lo hacemos…ya basta…» dijo Emma con expresión suplicante.

La rubia hundió su mirada clara en la de Regina. Con los ojos rojos, la morena se sumergió en el océano esmeralda, una vez más, como todas las otras veces, una brazada inútil contra corriente. ¿Cuántas veces había terminado por eludir esa mirada, demasiado cautivadora, casi hipnótica? Pero no esta vez, no ahí…no ahora. No tenía el valor ni el deseo.

Dio un paso, después dos, hacia Emma. Esta abrió los brazos y Regina se hundió en ellos, como si fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte. La ex Reina fue presa de un llanto incontenible, las palabras de Emma no bastaban para consolarla o calmarla, era necesario que todo saliera de alguna manera. Entonces la rubia acabó por callarse, acarició la espalda de la mujer morena que estaba ahí, junto a ella, como nunca habían podido estar desde el comienzo de esta historia.

«Va a salir adelante» dijo Emma

«¿Co…cómo puedes estar tan segura?» preguntó Regina, cuya cabeza reposaba ahora en el hombro de Emma

«Es nuestra hija…es testaruda, como sus madres»

Las palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Regina. “ _Su hija”_ Su hija a la que nunca había podido ella llevar en su seno.

«¿Sabes, Regina?...Hay algo que me…martillea, en fin que me suscita preguntas y quiero que me respondas…manteniendo la calma…»

«Te escucho» dijo la morena inspirando profundamente

«Cuando…en fin, cuando concebimos a Emily…bueno…euh…Tú amabas en esa época a Robin, no comprendo….¿qué tipo de sentimientos tenías hacia mí?»

«No lo sé, Emma, me hago la misma pregunta…No lo sé…O nunca he querido saberlo…Tan lejos como recuerdo, me atraes tanto como te detesto, no sé poner un palabra o un nombre a este sentimiento. Intenté quedarme embarazada de Robin, no funcionó. Y tú, te tocó el vientre y…tengo una hija de…ti»

«¿Una parte de ti me detesta?» preguntó con una tímida sonrisa Emma

«Digamos que a veces no te comprendo en absoluto, es como si no vivieras en el mismo mundo que yo, haces cosas sin pensar, avanzas cueste lo que cueste, sin preocuparte si…»

«Tú también, has hecho muchas cosas sin preocuparte de lo podía desencadenar» dijo Emma levantando las cejas «Y para ser sinceros, durante cierto tiempo, no…estuvimos en el mismo mundo propiamente dicho»

«Me doy cuenta de ello y eso me…asombra…y me aterroriza. Creía que controlaba las cosas y no a la inversa…»

«Hay que intentar comprender lo que nos sucede, creo Regina…de todas maneras, no podemos dar marcha atrás»

«¿Qué estás proponiendo exactamente Emma?» dijo Regina hundiendo sus puños en su chaqueta, cosa que, en un estado normal, casi nunca hacía, mientras se separaba de la Salvadora.

«Bueno, creo que de momento volver y estar al lado de nuestra hija sería una buena cosa, antes de que Henry decida atacarnos una vez más…Un buen chocolate u otra cosa para entrar en calor porque hace diez minutos que la lluvia nos está cayendo encima»

Emma sonreía a pesa de la situación e intentaba mantener un poco de optimismo.

«De acuerdo, volvamos, pero no quiero hablar con Snow ni con nadie, no tengo nada que decir»

Regina temblaba ligeramente, totalmente bajo un ataque de nervios, toda esta historia la había vaciado de sus energías.

«Ok, haremos eso» dijo Emma sintiendo a la morena a la defensiva.

 

Se teletransportaron y llegaron todo lo discretamente posible. Henry y Neal jugaban en el salón. Llegaron a la cocina donde Snow acababa de limpiar los restos de la comida compartida con los otros “invitados” sorpresa.

«Ah…aquí estáis» dijo ella

Snow intentó que sus reacciones fueran lo más neutras posibles, sabía que el menor comentario atravesado hundiría a Regina en un tremendo enfado.

«Sí, vamos a ver a Emily, pienso que vamos a comer y después seguramente hablemos de todos los problemas actuales»

Belle que era la única que se había quedado les respondió

«Os propongo que nos veamos al caer la tarde para ver el problema de la frontera, creo que va a ser necesario volver a lanzar una maldición»

«Efectivamente, solo veo esa posibilidad» dijo Regina

«Bien, lo veremos después»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¿la ciudad estará definitivamente condenada, no?» preguntó Snow

«Sí, pero no veo cómo restablecer las cosas si no los hacemos así, solo que haremos algunas modificaciones»

«Pero…¿no es necesario un corazón para eso?» preguntó Snow inquieta

«No, no este caso. Storybrooke ya existe, la maldición será parcial» Belle la tranquilizó sobre ese punto.

El grupo de mujeres se separó después de haber intercambiado la información. Emma y Regina tenían pinta de dos perros empapados y parecían completamente extenuadas. Se comieron los sándwiches preparados por Snow bajo un pesado silencio. Henry propuso ocuparse de Neal por la tarde, mientras que Snow se fue a ver a David para hacerle un resumen de la situación.

 

Al final, todo el mundo se había ido de la mansión, dejando a Emma y a Regina con su hija dormida. Se habían sentado durante algunas horas a su cabecero, juntas, después una después de la otra, sin amago de despertar o señal de vuelta de la consciencia. Estaban profundamente inquietas y sus miradas se cruzaban en silencio. Habían, con tiempo, calculado el peso de sus actos y su propia traición hacia sus corazones, eran las únicas culpables en todo eso y lo sabían muy bien. Confesarse sus respectivos sentimientos a medias palabras, inseguras de querer asumir todo lo que eso comportaba, solo hacía que reafirmaran ese pesado silencio entre las dos. Acabaron por sentarse, agotadas, en el sofá. Regina sirvió a las dos una copa, pero al ofrecérsela a Emma, esta la rechazó con una sonrisa y pidió un jugo de frutas en su lugar.

«Como quiera, querida»

«He tenido grandes problemas con el alcohol, ya no quiero beber más en mi vida»

«Ya veo» dijo Regina

«Oh no…no ves nada» dijo Emma sacudiendo negativamente la cabeza.

«¿Eso qué quiere decir?» preguntó la morena

«El alcohol es lo que arruinó mi matrimonio, pero no solo eso»

«Por cierto, ¿finalmente cómo has quedado con Killian?» preguntó Regina que ya no sabía por dónde coger su relación con Emma.

«Bueno…Eso acabó hace mucho tiempo, creo que él quiso intentarlo una última vez, pero bueno, caí bajo su encanto hace muchos años, no conocía muy bien al personaje en ese momento, me besó forzadamente porque también él había bebido, también es ese tipo de persona cuando tiene una copa de más…»

«¿Y tú…qué te pasa cuando bebes?»

Emma rio ligeramente, con una risa un poco triste

«Nunca digo no a nada, dejo que las cosas sucedan, me abandono…Huyo. Es así que una noche él volvió borracho, Henry estaba en la facultad y Emily en casa de una compañera de clase…él volvió super borracho…y acompañado…a casa…el resto es sórdido y ni siquiera merece ser mencionado»

«No has comenzado la historia para detenerte ahí» dijo Regina que se sentó al lado de Emma.

La rubia tenía necesidad de explicar la razón de su fracaso con Killian, no tenía nada de brillante, pero no debía esconder algunos elementos de su pasado, era hora de que Regina comprendiera que hiciera lo que hiciera Killian, ella no podría volver con él. Tomó un sorbo de su jugo y retomó su historia.

«Yo misma estaba bastante bebida y enfadada con él, que había desaparecido durante 24 horas, estaba sola…llego riendo con esa chica bajo el brazo, me dijo…que como yo ya no quería nada de él, se las iba a apañar él solo…Pero que como era considerado, quería compartir su “presa”, como decía…Yo estaba borracha, eso me hizo reír, bebimos más…La mañana siguiente no fue muy gloriosa…cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, decidí divorciarme y sobre todo, dejar el alcohol»

«Yo…en fin…¿os acostasteis…juntos?» preguntó Regina, no es que estuviera asombrada, después de todo, la Reina del mal habría podido hacer cosas improbables como esas.

«Sí…» respondió Emma «Lo siento, Regina…Seguramente es decepcionante a tus ojos, durante mucho tiempo lo fue para mí también y sin duda lo será para el resto de mi vida»

«No soy nadie para juzgar, Miss Swan» dijo Regina mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

«Ya…”Miss Swan”. Seguramente le he dado un buen golpe a mis posibilidades contigo» dijo cínicamente la rubia.

«Yo…Perdón…Emma. No, yo no creo que en absoluto ese sea el problema, lo que me preguntaba…¿Tú…eres…en fin…te atraen las mujeres?» preguntó la morena, intentando mantener cierta compostura mientras balbuceaba.

Emma suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante, hacia la mesita.

«Bueno, digamos…que no estoy cerrada al tema, no he tenido grandes relaciones…con el género femenino, he tenido experiencias»

«¿En prisión?» dijo Regina que ya comenzaba a imaginarse las depravaciones de todo tipo en ese sitio.

Emma fue presa de una risa nerviosa.

«No, en absoluto Regina…Estaba embarazada y no muy inclinada a acercarme  a nadie. No, fue antes de Neal…Una chica, cuando yo tenía 16 años….huérfana como yo, compartimos nuestra falta de afección, vamos a decir eso…en fin, debe sonar lúgubre, pero no lo era»

«¿Amaste a esa chica?»

«Amar, amar…en fin, a los 16 años…Euh en nuestro mundo se es muy joven, creo, para calificar las relaciones de forma tan…categórica, digamos que para mi edad me gustaba bastante, lo suficiente para que fuera mi primera vez»

«Ah…»

Regina se había figurado que Neal había sido el príncipe azul de Emma, el único que había apresado su corazón a pesar de una infancia dolorosa.

«Ni Neal, ni Killian ni nadie sabe esto» dijo Emma sombríamente «Te lo digo a ti porque me lo preguntas, si no…no es un tema que me guste…compartir»

«De acuerdo, pero solo una pregunta, ¿ella también te quería?»

«Creí que sí»

«¿No era recíproco?»

«Realmente nunca lo supe»

«¿Qué sucedió?» preguntó Regina

«Ella se suicidó, después de haber vuelto  de su antigua familia de acogida»

«¿Co…cómo?» preguntó Regina totalmente asombrada

«Bueno, había denunciado que el padre abusaba de ella y no la creyeron, entonces…cuando se marchó…le pedí que mantuviera el contacto conmigo, que…en fin, un año después, fui yo quien me escapé  antes de que ese tipo de cosas…me sucedieran»

Emma tenía los ojos húmedos, pero se contenía, sin duda ya había llorada bastante por esa historia.

«Lo siento…» dijo Regina, poniendo su mano en la rodilla de Emma.

La rubia ya no hablaba, había dicho lo que tenía que decir, esperaba que haberse abierto a Regina permitiera que esta comprendiera una cosa que a ella le parecía evidente. La morena pensaba rápido y hacía rápidas deducciones, una idea le atravesó la mente y preguntó.

«¿Y cuál era el nombre de esa chica?»

«Emily» respondió Emma con la mandíbula apretada.

 


	12. Fronteras

Regina arqueó una ceja, estar celosa de una muerta no era lo más sano, y sin embargo, sintió una ligera punzada en el corazón. Emma la miraba e intentaba comprender las reacciones internas de la mujer.

«Es un bonito nombre» dijo la morena aparentando neutralidad.

«Regina…Te recuerdo que llamaste a nuestro hijo Henry Daniel…Digamos que me quedé con la idea…»

«Punto para usted, sí, por lo que se ve nos gusta en la familia honrar a nuestros seres desaparecidos»

Con esa alusión hacía referencia a Neal, cuyo nombre llevaba ahora el hermano de Emma.

«El segundo nombre de Emily es Regina…» añadió la rubia sonriendo.

«Oh…Ah, bien…» respondió la otra mujer, sorprendida ante tal hecho.

«Killian no estaba contento, pero no le di elección»

«¿Le piensa decir lo de Emily?»

«¿Que no es su hija? Sí, sin duda, yo no sé cómo se siente respecto a ella…Siempre ha sido complicado. Henry siempre lo ha considerado como mi compañero, pero nunca como su padre, y no creo que lo vea como una especie de tío simpático, sino más bien como alguien más inmaduro que él, creo que Emily tiene la misma opinión de él»

«Ya veo…»

Regina sonreía y se relajaba poco a poco

«¿Y tú?» dijo Emma

«¿Yo qué?»

«¿Las mujeres?»

«Yo…no tengo ninguna experiencia en ese terreno, realmente nunca me lo he planteado»

«¿De verdad? ¿Nunca?» preguntó la rubia, un poco sorprendida de que la Reina Malvada no hubiera hecho nunca nada fuera de lo moralmente reprobatorio con respecto a la sexualidad.

«Durante un tiempo tuve un sueño recurrente, soñaba con una mujer que tuve que haber visto, no sé, unos minutos en toda mi vida, no era un sueño especialmente erótico, pero…Las primeras veces fue relajante, esa persona me tomaba la mano y me sonreía. A veces, incluso llegué a soñar que dormíamos juntas y que hablábamos, pero no comprendía lo que ella me decía…Acabó por ser frustrante, la magia me ayudo a parar con ese sueño inútil»

«¿Soñaba con una mujer? ¿Sabía quién era?»

«Se va a reír…Una princesa apenas vista en un baile, de cuyo nombre tampoco me acuerdo, llevaba un vestido rojo, me llamó por mi nombre como si nos conociéramos desde siempre y ayudó a su madre a escapar…Hice que la apresaran y después desapareció…La busqué un tiempo, después tuve otras cosas que hacer…»

«Leia…El nombre de la princesa» dijo Emma que se contenía para no echarse a reír.

«Creo que sí…Pero, ¿cómo…?»

Regina estaba sorprendida por el hecho de que la Salvadora conociera el nombre de la misteriosa princesa.

«Era yo…Regina, cuando viajamos en el tiempo, tuve que reparar un error que había cometido…Debía ayudar a mi madre, Rumpel cambió mi apariencia…Yo estaba con Killian cuando entré en el castillo…»

«¿Eras tú?...Entonces, ahora comprendo mejor…»

El silenció volvió a hacerse entre ellas, sus miradas se cruzaban, lo encontraban aterrador, al final, hicieran lo que hicieran, sus destinos se entrecruzaban siempre.

«Vaya…La situación es más desconcertante que cómica»

«Y que usted lo diga, querida»

El timbre de la puerta sonó, sabían que la tarde terminaba y que Belle estaba seguramente de regreso. Regina suspiró y abandonó la mirada de la Salvadora para ir a abrir a la otra mujer. Belle les explicó que Gold y ella habían redactado de nuevo la maldición para cerrar las fronteras de Storybrooke, y dejó claro que a partir de ese momento sería permanente, que nadie de fuera, ni por accidente, podía entrar en la ciudad. En cuando a los habitantes actuales, no podrían salir de la ciudad a no ser que renunciaran a sus recuerdos, como antes.

Emma y Regina consideraron la situación y después de haber informado al consejo de la ciudad, se decidió que el hechizo debía ser lanzado, la maldición debía ser parcialmente rehecha. Belle pidió a las dos mujeres que se colocaran al norte y al sur de la frontera, Blue y ella al  oeste y al este. Cada una pronunció una parte de la maldición, cerrando de esa manera la ciudad para siempre al resto del mundo y anulando el riesgo de fusión entre el mundo encantado y el mundo real. La magia que se había escapado hacía varios días fue de nuevo absorbida.

 

Las dos mujeres regresaron a la mansión tarde, totalmente agoradas por el día transcurrido. Snow las acogió de nuevo al haberse quedado cuidando de Emily mientras sus madres se ocupaban de salvar a la ciudad. Mary Margaret les propuso descansar frente a la chimenea mientras que fuera caía una continua lluvia. Ella esperaba que las dos mujeres lograsen aceptar la situación; había reflexionado, en el fondo siempre lo había sabido, pensó en las innumerables veces en que ellas se habían salvado la una a la otra. No tenía duda de que todo el camino recorrido por Regina había tenido éxito gracias al apoyo de Henry y de Emma, esa era esencialmente la clave de todo. ¿Qué más hacía falta para que se dieran cuenta de que se apreciaban y tenían más cosas que las unían más allá del hecho de compartir hijo?

Emma y Regina habían ido a ver a su hija aún dormida.

«Realmente es muy linda» dijo Regina pasando su mano por la frente de la pequeña.

«Se parece a ti» respondió Emma sonriendo tiernamente

«Se parece a las dos…»

La morena recalcó ese “a las dos”. La Salvadora esbozó una segunda sonrisa. En la planta de abajo, Henry acababa de llegar  y deseaba hablar con sus madres. Cuando ellas bajaron al salón y lo vieron, sentado, esperándolas, temieron las dos que iban a sufrir otra bronca por parte de su hijo. Snow observaba la escena desde el marco de la cocina, pero no tenía ninguna intención de participar en la conversación, sabía que solo el muchacho podía cuestionarlas.

«Henry…» dijo Emma

«Hola Ma, buenas tardes Regina»

«Buenas tardes, Henry»

«Yo…quería excusarme, he estado agresivo con vosotras»

La ex Reina y la rubia se miraron.

«No hay problema, chico»

Emma había hundido sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros, sin saber muy bien qué decirle a su hijo.

«Tus reproches eran justificados» continuó Regina.

«Sí, pero podría haberlos expresado de otra manera. ¿Cómo está Emily?»

«La situación no ha cambiado» dijo Emma.

Henry arqueó una ceja de la misma manera en que lo hubiera podido hacer Regina, pero se guardó para él sus reflexiones. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su abuela.

«Voy a ayudar a Snow en la cocina» dijo él.

En otro momento, Regina no hubiera permitido que nadie tocase nada en su cocina, pero no estaba de humor para hacer valer sus derechos en su territorio. Estaba inquieta por el estado de Emily y se culpaba enormemente. El día había sido agotador y sentía que sus fuerzas se acababan. Cuando Emma se sentó delante del fuego, la morena hizo lo mismo. El ambiente en la casa estaba relajado, y al cabo de unos minutos, Emma sintió que Regina apoyaba su cabeza en su muslo. La rubia se sorprendió, pero la dejó hacerlo. Ella comenzó a acariciar los cabellos de la otra mujer y la arropó con una manta. La morena sentía los dedos de Emma perderse sobre su frente y acariciar sus cabellos, no pensaba en nada salvo en la dulce sensación que le procuraba la caricia, ya no tenía fuerzas para analizar nada. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se dejaron vencer y se adormecieron.

Henry y Snow conversaban en voz baja en la cocina.

«No lo entiendo…¿Todavía no lo han hecho?» preguntó el joven

«No, por lo que se ve no, no lo han intentado» susurró Snow

«Pero, ¿crees que podría funcionar?»

«No veo otra solución»

«¿Les has hablado de ello?»

«No quiero ser estrangulada en el momento en que evoque el tema, tengo la impresión de hablarle a una pared, no insisto, creo que todo pasará por sí solo»

«Si, pero espero que no tarden siete años para ello…»

«No lo creo, dado cómo están ya»

Henry se dirigió al salón y pudo ver a sus dos madres dormidas. Los dedos de Emma que antes de paseaban por la frente de su madre adoptiva acabaron deteniéndose y descansando en el cuello de esta. El joven enarboló una gran sonrisa al verlas así. Subió al piso de arriba a ocuparse de su hermana, aunque ella no necesitaba nada, su estado comatoso era de naturaleza mágica y no necesitaba vigilancia constante, pero la presencia de una persona cercana no deja de mejorar la percepción de la magia que la rodeaba.

 

Emma, al cabo de un momento, se estiró, su espalda ligeramente hundida en la esquina del sofá le recordó que no estaba en una cama. Pasó delicadamente una almohada bajo la cabeza de Regina que parecía dormir profundamente. Se dirigió hacia la cocina donde encontró a Snow acabando de recoger. Cruzó la mirada de su madre, sabía que esta no iba a pasar por alto preguntarle qué estaban esperando para intentar lo que todo el mundo parecía esperar bajo ese techo. Pero posar sus labios sobre los de Regina le había valido hasta el momento el derecho a un guantazo incluso antes de que pasara cualquier cosa. No es que Emma tuviera miedo de Regina o dudara del resultado, pero sabía que sin el consentimiento de esta, era inútil pensar que la magia sería operativa.

Mientras Emma picoteaba un sándwich puesto delante de ella con parsimonia, a Snow se le metió en la cabeza hablarla a su hija como esta ya se lo esperaba.

«La primera vez que vi a tu padre, pensé…que lo encontraba guapo, pero parecía de verdad un cretino. Francamente, yo estaba intentando salvar mi vida y él me hacía preguntas idiotas. Eso no cambia el hecho que a la primera mirada, supe…que era esa persona la que iba a darle vueltas a mi destino…»

«¿Qué quieres que te diga con eso?» preguntó Emma con expresión un poco cansada

«¿Qué pensaste de Regina la primera vez que la viste?»

«Mmmm…No creo que se pueda decir con palabras» dijo ella sonriendo

Snow estalló en una carcajada.

«…en serio, Emma…»

«Bien, me dije que Henry era un pequeño cabroncete con suerte por tener una madre como ella…Me dije “Wow”, del tipo, ok, yo no juego en la misma liga…Algo así, no sé, en fin…Regina tiene ese aire de ser una mujer a la que no se le puede uno acercar fácilmente…es decir, para una persona como yo»

«Ya veo, ¿no estarás diciendo que tienes complejo de inferioridad?»

«En aquella época, sin duda…En fin, incluso ahora, no lo sé, míranos…El día y la noche, no consigo hacer una frase correcta mientras que ella maneja mi lengua materna mejor que yo…Y ni siquiera nació aquí…Y lo que es peor…sabe hablar una decena de lenguas de nuestro mundo…Sí, puedo tener un complejo»

Emma tenía una expresión triste.

«Oh, Emma…No te subestimes, no creo que la magia lo haga todo y Regina te encuentra, sin duda, cualidades de las que ni tú misma conoces su existencia»

«Eres muy amable, pero entre nosotras, mírala, es hermosa, inteligente, sexy…¿Qué crees? ¿Que tendré alguna posibilidad en cuento un macho aparezca…con un arco y flechas o una sonrisa encantadora…?»

«Emma…» dijo Snow «en serio, hija mía, deja de creer que no estás a la altura, eres hermosa, valiente…temeraria incluso…Tienes cualidades de una princesa, por supuesto no eres la más sutil con tu lenguaje, pero sabes reaccionar bien ante ella, sabes enfrentarla, para ayudarla mejor, cosa que yo…no he sabido hacer…La has salvado de ella misma, Emma…Y ella lo sabe»

«Sí, pero bueno, no creo que tenga muchas ganas de besarme, la magia es guay, pero no porque seamos almas gemelas, uno se despierta una mañana y dice “hola, ¡soy lesbiana!”….No lo sé, no es el tipo de cosas que uno descubre así como así…en fin, no lo creo…»

«Creo que tienes ideas preconcebidas…El amor es una historia de encuentro de Emma, no es una historia de sexo, de género o de yo qué sé, es así…Quizás hay personas que lo saben desde muy jóvenes y después hay otras que lo descubren…Y euh… tú misma, ¿tú lo sabes desde hace cuánto…?»

«Mamáaaaaa» dijo Emma, molesta de golpe por las preguntas de su madre.

«Vale, no lo sé, me perdí tu adolescencia, no sé…Quizás debería haber estado ahí…para ese tipo de preguntas…»

«Yo…sí…no…bueno, puedo decir que ya he tenido una experiencia en eso. Ya está, dicho»

«De acuerdo…Bien….Yo, sí…Comprendo» respondió Snow que, de repente, no se esperaba una respuesta tan sincera «Pero euh…¿Regina te gusta? En fin…¿de ese…modo?»

«Sí, mamá…Regina me gusta, me gusta desde el primer día, esa no es la cuestión»

«¿Y cuál es?» preguntó Regina entrando en la estancia.

 

 


	13. Revelaciones

Regina se había despertado poco a poco, escuchaba retazos de conversación provenientes de la cocina. En un primer momento, se había sentado en el filo del sofá, preparada para llamar a Emma, después, al ver su falda arrugada, se levantó lentamente y comenzó a estirarla para borrar las arrugas. Se acercó a la cocina preocupada por los pliegues no deseados, sin prestar atención a lo que se estaba diciendo. No se había puesto sus zapatos, aunque nadie la hubiera escuchado llegar. Se detuvo justo frente a la cocina, pegada a la pared, por eso nadie la veía. Escuchó el discurso de Miss Swan, llena de replanteamientos y de una horrible falta de confianza en ella. Regina estaba desconcertada, ella pensaba que Emma estaba más segura que ella y menos asustada. Ella había decidido poner fin a esa compasión de la Salvadora cuando la respuesta la sorprendió, ¿qué haría falta para que Emma estuviera tranquila? No, por supuesto que ella no había previsto enamorarse de una mujer, y mucho menos de una mujer como Emma Swan y sin embargo…Se colocó en el  umbral de la puerta, y ese hecho desveló  su presencia.

«¿Y cuál es?» una pregunta para LA pregunta…

«Yo…Euh…Os voy a dejar» dijo Snow decidiendo dejar que su hija se las apañara frente a Regina.

«Oh…Mierda…¿Desde hace cuánto que estás escuchando?»

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior.

«Regina, buenas noches, Henry está arriba con Emily» soltó Snow rápidamente antes de salir.

«Adiós, Snow. Sí, Emma, llevo hay bastante tiempo»

«Ok…ok…Euh….La cuestión, bueno la cuestión es…sobre todo tus sentimientos hacia mí…Esto…es tan repentino…»

«¿Repentino? ¿De verdad Emma? ¿Nuestra relación se le aparece tan de improviso en su nueva dimensión?»

«Euh…»

«No, porque escuchándola, al final, parece que yo caigo fácilmente por el primero que aparece, ¿cómo dice usted? Cito: “un tipo con un arco y flechas…y una sonrisa encantadora”, ¿es así como califica mi anterior relación?»

«Yo…No, por supuesto que no Regina…Yo no…En fin, imagino que tendría sentimientos más profundos…que, bueno en fin…»

«Sí, en fin, ¿está dejando sobreentender que yo soy una veleta? ¿Que cambio de persona como de camisa?»

«No…solo que yo soy una mujer y que hasta ahora yo creía que eras heterosexual…»

«No, deje de mentir, de hecho ¿usted desde el principio lo vio siempre así, que yo estaba con Robin por razones…superficiales?»

«¡No, Regina! No, no he pensado eso, todo lo que quería es que fueras feliz, con Robin o con quiera fuera…Te veía tan relajada, más amable, más agradable…Yo…Parecías tan convencida de que ese hombre era el amor de tu vida que yo no me veía…de buenas a primeras…diciéndote algo…sobre el tema, además mi familia te había hecho ya demasiado daño como para eso…Y Robin es una buena persona…

«Emma…Espera…¿No dijiste nada porque yo parecía enamorada de Robin?»

«Yo…No sé si hubiera tenido el valor de todas formas…»

«Emma…respóndeme francamente, ¿en aquella época por qué razón saliste con Killian? ¿Lo amabas?»

«Bueno…Lo encontraba…paciente conmigo, insistía mucho, quería conocerme, me prestaba atención…No estaba enamorada como una loca, pero me intrigaba, yo quería saber…después, en ciertos momentos, lo quise…»

«En ciertos momentos» repitió Regina inclinando la cabeza, no muy segura de entender

«Bueno, sí, quizás no estaba loca por él como tú parecías estarlo por Robin, ¡no es una gran noticia de todas maneras!»

«Pero Emma…esto no puede ser, ¡me estás diciendo que saliste con él por despecho amoroso! ¿Yo ya te gustaba hace siete años?»

Regina miró intensamente a Emma, como nunca en su vida había mirado a nadie. La rubia se sentía traspasada por esas dos órbitas marrones que la escrutaban. Sabía que no podía ni mentirse a sí misma, ni a Regina.

«Sin duda…» resopló, a penas en un tono audible.

Regina se sentó en la isla central.

«Emma…¿Por qué…por qué lo has guardado para ti…?»

«Yo…intenté hablar contigo…saber en qué punto me encontraba, estaba tan perdida…»

«¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que…de que era algo serio?»

«Oh, después de la historia de Pan…»

«Ya veo…Voy a decirte Emma, la primera vez que te vi, me sentí en peligro, por Henry, por supuesto…Porque te encontraba atractiva y una mujer bonita, sentí que tenía una rival…Pero ese no fue el sentimiento más perturbador…Eras atrayente y me enervabas tanto…Me aferré a la idea, durante mucho tiempo, de que eras la enemiga, la rival…No quería ver tu lado bueno…Pero fue caso perdido…Más quería odiarte, más quería denigrarte…tú hacías todo para ayudarme, para apoyarme…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué tú…en fin, no probaste suerte? No sé, ¿soy tan aterradora? Yo, nunca me habría atrevido…»

«Porque…porque…Tink me hizo esa maldita revelación, ese famoso tatuaje…de Robin…Si hubiera sabido…»

«¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tatuaje? No entiendo nada…» dijo Emma, asombrada, preguntándose si era la fatiga o la hora tardía que le impedían comprender.

«Bueno…» suspiró Regina «Cuando perdí a Daniel…yo estaba hundida, conocí a Tink y quiso ayudarme presentándome…”al amor de mi vida” según sus revelaciones y con la ayuda del polvo de hadas. Me dijo que el hombre o la persona, en fin quién sabe…tendría un tatuaje y cuando conocí a Robin…bueno, cuando lo conocí mejor, porque francamente en el Bosque Encantado él no me llamaba especialmente la atención…en fin, él tiene ese tatuaje, entonces…Le di su oportunidad…pero…era yo la que tenía otra oportunidad en ese momento…o eso creía»

«Entonces, si comprendo bien…» recapituló Emma mirando el suelo para concentrarse «¿Saliste con ese tipo porque tenía un tatuaje?»

«No solo es eso, estaba soltero, disponible en ese momento, con un pequeño…al final todo me empujaba a creer que él solo me esperaba a mí…me pareció lógico, lo encontraba…atractivo, generoso…en fin…no desprovisto de encantos para un hombre» explicó Regina que comenzaba a pensar que iban a ponerse a pelear otra vez.

«De acuerdo, pero me montas toda una historia porque YO le di una pequeña oportunidad a Killian mientras que tú, solo por un tatuaje…como una bestia marcada a fuego o como un código de barra “Holaaa, soy tu amoooorrr verdadero” has seguido a ese tipo…Ok…Me calmo…Está claro que…no hay motivos para cuestionar esto ahora…»

Emma quería una verdadera explicación, pero cuantas más respuestas eran dadas, más emociones la invadían, ¿era cólera, celos, tristeza o simplemente miedo de tener, al final, la respuesta más evidente de todas?

«Bueno, sí, puede parecer estúpido, pero en el Bosque Encantado, en mi mundo…Hay ciertas reglas, cuando una revelación de esa talla es hecha, no hay nada que pueda cuestionarla, el polvo de hadas no miente nunca…Emma…al traer a Marianne, arruinaste eso…de verdad…Ya no te guardo rencor, en serio…Por lo que se ve la magia tiene otras…salidas para mí y me alegro de eso…»

Regina sentía que la rubia estaba a punto de una crisis nerviosa y optó por mantenerse lo más calmada posible y lo más tranquilizadora si eso era aún factible.

«De acuerdo, entonces para ti…hay opciones, ¿soy yo una opción…una especie de tercera oportunidad?»

«No, Emma…es más fuerte, y es lo que me desestabiliza actualmente, tengo la impresión de que me he equivocado desde el comienzo…No comprendo, si tú eres mi amor verdadero…No sé, yo…en fin, estaba cegada por mi odio hacia tu madre…»

«Y yo no tenía confianza en mí misma…Realmente hemos arruinado la cosas desde el comienzo»

«Pero Emma…tú sacrificaste lo que sentías por mí, creyendo que no era recíproco…Yo escuché esa historia del tatuaje….Desperdiciamos nuestra oportunidad al principio…Pero yo…»

Emma se había apoyado en el borde del poyo mientras pensaba en todo eso…Eran dos mentirosas…dos cobardes, dos imbéciles completas, su hijo tenía toda la razón…La magia no es nada sin la verdad. La verdad de ambas es que se habían amado desde la primera mirada, pero metidas en una espiral infernal, no se habían tomado la molestia de ver el lazo que las mantenía, y cuando todo se había tranquilizado, habían huido la una de la otra…Deseándose mutuamente, y en secreto, la felicidad.

La magia había hecho la mitad del camino, pero el resto debía venir de ellas, esencialmente de ellas…aceptar que la otra sea, a la vez, lo bello y lo feo, el verdugo y el salvador, el bien, el mal…Un sutil paleta gris de emociones, entre la pura ternura y la pasión bestial.

Regina se acercó a Emma e invadió, sin remordimientos, su espacio vital. ¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿Cuántas veces una caricia, una palabra amable habría podido reemplazar a los insultos, provocaciones y golpes? Diez largos años perdidos para nada, si no es para ver la dura verdad de las cosas, no hay gran amor sin confianza, sin creer en el amor y en la otra, y sin perdón.

Regina posó su mano en la tensa muñeca de Emma, tomó una lenta inspiración. Cuando los labios de la morena encontraron los de la otra mujer, el planeta o los mundos habrían podido derrumbarse que nada las habría perturbado en ese momento. La mirada de Regina había capturado la de Emma, a partir de ese momento, ellas lo sabían, no habría más obstáculos, pero sobre todo, ya no era posible dar marcha atrás. Las lágrimas de Emma  que se deslizaban por los labios de la ex Reina no la desanimaban en su gesto. Regina sabía que si el amor que sintió por Robin había sido sincero en la media en que ella habría hecho de todo para creer en ello, este que compartía con Emma era un amor antiguo, oscuro y tortuoso, su salida a la luz revelaba una belleza sin comparación.

Emma no era otra oportunidad cualquiera, no era un regalo de consolación, había sido y era aún su mejor oportunidad de tener un final feliz.

 

 


	14. Realización

Sus labios se sellaron, pero el beso era más apasionado que dulce, al primer contacto. No sintieron el crepitar de la magia alrededor de ellas y aún menos los efectos del beso de amor verdadero. Pero no hubo ni un solo habitante que no lo sintiera, una especie de onda extraña sacó a algunos de sus camas. Snow que hablaba con Charming alrededor de una taza de té le dedicó una divertida sonrisa su marido y cuando la taza se estrelló en el suelo ni siquiera le preocupó que fuera su preferida. Así como Henry no se sintió desolado al ser despertado por su hermana que posó su mano en su brazo, porque él se había quedado dormido cerca de ella. Cuando el joven bajó corriendo las escaleras para avisar del despertar de Emily, se dio de cara con la escena, que en un primer momento le impactó: sus madres estaban en una especie de halo blanco y luminoso, sus labios aún pegados, tenían los ojos cerrados y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Él sintió la mano de Emily deslizarse en la suya, insegura, la niña veía magia por primera vez en su vida.

«Henry…¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué ocurre…?»

«¿Te acuerdas del cuento que te conté?»

«S…sí» dijo Emily que cruzó la mirada de su hermano.

«Es…Bueno, es el final del cuento…El cuento existe Emily…»

«Oh…» dijo la niña «¿Mamá y Regina? ¿Entonces?»

«·Emma es…bueno la Salvadora, y Regina es la ex Reina Malvada»

«Ah…»

La pequeña estaba perdida en su intento de analizar la situación. Por supuesto, ella había percibido que entre su madre y Regina pasaba algo, las dos mujeres parecían conocerse muy bien, lo suficiente para tener grandes peleas. Emily se había sentido incomoda a medida que las dos mujeres peleaban, sentía esa contrariedad y como un desbordamiento, de golpe se había cortado. El negro se había extendido tras sus pupilas y no se acordaba de nada, a no ser la impresión de un largo sueño sin sueños.

Emma y Regina se separaron y se sonrieron, se dieron cuenta de repente que no estaban solas en la estancia. Henry las miraba sonriente como nunca y otro par de ojos las miraba intensamente. Emma se precipitó hacia su hija, la rodeo con sus brazos y la besó.

«Hey…Mamá, solo estaba dormida»

Emma fue presa de una risa nerviosa. Regina capturó la mirada de Emily. La pequeña se acercó a ella y le extendió la mano, no era un intento de saludo, sino más bien una señal acogedora para que la otra mujer le cogiera la mano. Entonces, la mujer morena extendió la suya también y una extraña onda se propagó entre las dos, sorprendiéndolas. Emma desorbitó los ojos, no muy segura de lo que pasaba. Henry también estaba intrigado por lo que veía.

«¿Qué ocurre?» preguntó él

«Yo…no lo sé» respondió Regina

«Oh…yo la conozco» le dijo Emily

«¿Cómo qué la conoces?» se inquietó Emma

Emily miró profundamente a Regina y le dijo

«Creo que es mi…¿magia?»

«Sí, Emily, es la tuya» dijo Regina que fruncía el ceño, insegura de sus propias analogías

«Ella la conoce»

Emily concedió a los que la rodeaban una divertida sonrisa

«Mi magia, mi magia conoce a Regina…¿También es usted de mi familia?»

«Yo…sí, se puede decir que sí» respondió la morena con lágrimas en los ojos, la voz quebrada por la emoción.

El halo blanco desapareció.

«También es tu madre» dijo Henry, dispuesto a soltar la verdad de manera tan abrupta.

«¿Mi…mi madre?» preguntó Emily, no muy segura de comprender las palabras de su hermano.

«Tu madre mágica, si quieres» subrayó Emma, intentando buscar una explicación válida para su hija

«Ah, ¿tengo una madre mágica?»

La pequeña parecía un poco perdida entre todas esas revelaciones

«Bien Emily, te lo voy a explicar en algún momento con más detalle, pero sí, también soy tu madre»

Regina intentó esclarecer la situación. Emma se acercó y tomó la otra mano de su hija.

«Es un poco complicado de explicar, cariño» dijo la rubia arrodillada frente a su hija «Pero no eres hija de Killian, yo también lo creí…No te he mentido, solo…hemos descubierto que…Regina y yo logramos tener una pequeña…tú»

Emily suspiró suavemente

«Pero, ¿Regina se va a quedar? ¿Con nosotros?»

«Euh…»

Emma interrogó con la mirada a Regina y se sintió aliviada ante la sonrisa de la morena.

«Sí, estaremos juntos, cariño, Regina, tu hermano, tú y yo…»

Al final, a sus siete años, Emily consideraba a Killian más como un pariente lejano que como un padre atento y presente. Todo lo que le interesaba era saber si la bella señora morena, como la había llamado en su cabeza, iba a quedarse o no con ellos.

«Voy a quedarme con vosotros todo el tiempo que tu madre consiga soportarme» dijo Regina sonriéndole a la pequeña.

Emily soltó la mano de su madre y llevó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la mujer que también se había arrodillado para hablar con ella. Regina sintió su corazón estallar, no sabía si era de felicidad, pero era algo que se le acercaba terriblemente. Después de un abrazo colectivo, todo el mundo se marchó, era hora de dormir. Emma recibió una llamada de su madre para saber si todo iba bien y un sms de Belle con sus felicitaciones.

«Ya no tenemos que hacer un anuncio, Miss Swan» dijo Regina, de manera sarcástica ante los innumerables mensajes que desfilaron por sus respectivos teléfonos buena parte de la noche.

Emma se había acostado sobre la cama común y miró a la morena después de haber acostado a sus hijos.

«¿Vas a continuar llamándome así?» preguntó ella sonriendo

Regina caminó hasta la cama de manera felina y depredadora

«Pero, querida, en absoluto sabe lo que me provoca llamarla así…»

«Yo…creo que no voy a tardar en saberlo» dijo la rubia colorada, aunque ligeramente divertida.

«Creo que será necesario que nos pongamos de acuerdo, es imperativo que retomes tus clases de magia desde donde lo dejaste…»

«¿Co…cómo?»

«Bueno, si Emily tiene poderes, creo que sería apropiado que sus dos madres estén  a la altura de enseñarle a usarlos y a controlar su magia hasta que nuestra hija sea lo bastante grande para ser autónoma con…»

«Cierto»

«Y en contra partida…me gustaría que usted me enseñara algo que yo no sé»

«¿Y qué sería eso?»

«Pues, ¿cómo se hace el amor a una mujer? Después de todo, tú eres la experta»

«Experta es un término que…quizás se quede grande»

«Enséñeme de una vez lo que sabe hacer, Miss Swan…»

Emma atrapó el rostro de la mujer inclinada sobre ella y un nuevo beso comenzó, más profundo y más intenso. Sintieron de nuevo la sensación de que sus magias se comunicaban e incluso se intensificaban, mientras iban desnudándose la una a la otra. Todo comenzó con tímidas caricias, después, a medida que la excitación crecía y el deseo se liberaba, los gestos se hicieron más posesivos. Emma hizo correr su lengua y sus labios por ese cuerpo perfecto que había soñado tantas y tantas veces poseer. Regina cerraba los ojos ante el arrebato de sensualidad de la rubia que se tomaba todo su tiempo, mientras que sus uñas se hundían en la espalda de Emma dibujando surcos.

Los preliminares dieron paso a movimientos más rápidos y que no sufrieron de falta de confianza entre las dos amantes. Los dedos de Emma encontraron, con determinación, los puntos más sensibles a las caricias y se hicieron atrevidos entre los muslos de la morena que se entregaba sin contención alguna. Regina pudo apreciar toda la dulzura de los labios de Emma en su sexo, así como una lengua curiosa que, por lo que se veía, sabía lo que hacía. Se sorprendió ante la destreza de la rubia en esas lindes, no es que subestimara a la Salvadora, pero ella se la había imaginado algo torpe, pero para su gran placer, no era nada de eso. Emma pudo apreciar en sus dedos el elixir que se deslizaba, saboreó a la mujer que se entregaba a ella, sus manos se juntaron, las bocas se encontraron, los cuerpos se entregaron a su danza nocturna.

No solo era cuestión de entrega después de siete años de ausencia y diez años de mentiras mutuas sobre sus sentimientos, la verdad tenía, sin duda, para las dos mujeres un gusto cercano a la libertad encontrada. A lo largo de la noche, las posiciónes se invirtieron, hacer el amor era una necesidad.

 

Cuando la mañana introdujo sus primeros rayos de sol a través de las persianas, las dos mujeres no estaban sino medio dormidas, Regina estaba pegada a Emma y abrazaba su cuerpo. Este era suave, cálido y salado, y no dejaba de arrastrar sus labios por toda su piel. Agarró un brazo de la otra mujer que intentaba, más mal que bien, conciliar el sueño. Besó entonces sus manos, después el hueco de la palma de la rubia cuyos sedosos cabellos cubrían parcialmente los pechos.

«Mmmm, Regina…Eres insaciable, voy a poner una denuncia por acoso» bromeó la rubia.

«Le aconsejo que hable con la sheriff, parece que está de regreso en el pueblo…» respondió Regina susurrando.

Cuando fue  subiendo sus besos, poco a poco, divisó el tatuaje de una flor en la muñeca de Emma.

«¿Qué es esto?» preguntó ella, divertida

«Un tatuaje de una flor, cuando era más joven…cuando me salvé de mi última familia, tuve un amigo que hacía tatuajes, bueno, no es gran cosa, pero para mí…es un símbolo»

«¿Un símbolo de qué?» preguntó intrigada la morena

«Bueno…Yo…Me lo hice porque cubre algo que pocas personas se toman el tiempo de ver…Yo…pfff…en una época después de Emily, quise acabar con todo…su muerte…Fallé porque, bueno, a los 17 años uno no es experto en esas cosas, había una marca bastante visible y un amigo tatuador me propuso cubrir las marcas con un tatuaje…bien…era el símbolo de mi supervivencia a pesar de todo, de…mi esperanza de, un día quién sabe, amar de nuevo, en fin, una tontería de niña perdida…»

«No creo que se parezca en nada a una tontería de niña perdida, siento que hayas tenido que vivir eso por mi culpa…de verdad, Emma…»

Regina depositó un beso sobre el tatuaje. Algo bastante sorprendente ocurrió. La flor se deshizo. Emma miró su muñeca intrigada y la morena también miraba lo que pasaba. La tinta se movió y comenzó a cambiar de forma. Regina cerró los ojos, insegura de creer lo que estaba viendo, y cuando los abrió, el dibujo estaba hecho. Un león apareció perfectamente dibujado en la muñeca.

«Esto es…» dijo Emma «Un león, el león de los Charming…»

Miraba su muñeca, completamente divertida, mientras que Regina hundía su rostro en el cuello de la mujer rubia,  sin saber si tenía ganas de reír o de llorar.

 


	15. Tiempo de sensatez

Al día siguiente, la mañana estuvo cargada de emociones diversas. Emma presentó a sus “jóvenes” padres a Emily, que se sorprendió de que su madre nunca los hubiera presentado antes. Regina explicó a su hija que Emma quería protegerla del “complicado” mundo que era el de los cuentos. La pequeña no estaba muy convencida, pero Neal propuso diversos juegos y el descontento de la niña dio paso al descubrimiento de esa nueva familia que no dejaba de agrandarse. Snow ya había mostrado, un año antes, su impaciencia por conocer a Emily, pero Emma rechazaba sin parar sus intentos, queriendo dejar a la niña resguardada de los tormentos de un mundo que estaba lejos der ser encantado.

La rubia ayudó a Regina en la casa, se tomaron el tiempo se descansar y conversar; si las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente entre ellas, una sola noche no bastaría para instalar la confianza total entre las dos mujeres. Emily no estaba, y Henry mantenía aún las distancias con Regina. Esta última fruncía el ceño, y Emma notó que había algo sin esclarecer o en absoluto evocado mientras intentaban tener algo de reposo.

«Emma…»

La rubia tragó en seco, sentada al lado de la morena en el sofá.

«¿Sí?»

«Quería decírtelo y después…estuvimos metidas en medio de tantas cosas, quería decirte que lo lamento»

«¿El qué?»

«Haberte golpeado, la bofetada…Es inexcusable, y más delante de Emily»

«No te he excusado» dijo Emma impasible, extendiendo el brazo y cogiendo su taza de chocolate caliente

«Bien» respondió secamente Regina, poco confiada en la réplica de la rubia

«Lo que quiero decir es que nunca más toleraré que me pongas la mano encima, ahora estamos juntas, sabes que te amo y que nadie se meterá entre nosotras, ningún incidente debe generar violencia entre nosotras»

«Estoy de acuerdo»

«No he acabado, ahora quiero que “hablemos”, nada de arreglar las problemas con la violencia, ni en la ciudad, ni entre nosotras…Quizás tendremos inconvenientes, pero no quiero que mis hijos piensen que la magia o la violencia lo puede arreglar todo…Nunca»

La mirada era fría y determinada y se hundió en la mirada de la morena, que respondió con una sonrisa.

«Es todo completamente correcto, querida, estoy de acuerdo en eso»

Emma suspiró aliviada, no le gustaba enfrentarse a Regina, ni afirmarse de esa manera tan abrupta, pero sabía que durante toda la vida tendría que estar pendiente para que la ex Reina no diera marcha atrás. También sabía que Regina la cuidaría y que nunca más sería presa de las dudas, nunca más la de más edad la abandonaría.

La morena pensaba que Emma había “crecido”, al preferir poner delante el bienestar de sus hijos antes que nada y al no tolerar que las alcanzase una degradación de la relación, estaba orgullosa de Emma y orgullosa de su elección, involuntaria o no, de compañera. Henry salió de su habitación y tomó asiento al lado de sus madres.

«Queridas madres…díganme…¿nos quedamos aquí?»

Regina y Emma se miraron la una a la otra.

«Sí» dijo la rubia moviendo la cabeza.

«Ya no nos vamos a separar más» recalcó la morena

«Yo, por el contrario, voy a tener que dejaros» rio el joven

«¿Qué?» dijo Regina

«Ma’…no he acabado mis estudios y tengo intención de hacerlo, y Storybrooke University no existe aún que yo sepa»

«Sí» respondió Emma calmadamente

«Por supuesto, Henry…» replicó muy suavemente la otra mujer

«Oh, ¡no pongáis esas caras! ¡Parecéis dos abuela a las que les dicen que ya no tendrían más visitas!»

«¡Eres cruel!» dijo Emma riendo, dándole un ligero puñetazo en el brazo  a su hijo que se reía de ellas.

«¿Vendrás…los fines de semana?» preguntó Regina ligeramente más angustiada

«¡Por supuesto! ¡No tengo intención de vivir sin volver a probar tus legendarias lasañas! Y además tendré que presentaros a Helen»

«¿Helen?» gritaron las dos mujeres a la vez

«¡Sois muy divertidas! ¿Sabéis? No camináis, corréis…» dijo Henry revirando los ojos, después se levantó para escapar de las miradas falsamente asesinas de sus dos madres «¡Me voy a Granny’s, he quedado con Ruby para ir al cine!»

«Bien» dijo Regina mientras lo agarraba por una manga y lo obligaba a agacharse para darle un beso

«¡Mamáaaaaa!» se quejó él.

Emily miraba a través de los barrotes de las escaleras las interacciones de su extraña familia, sin saber muy bien si ella había encontrado su lugar. Regina sintió una mirada escrutadora en su nuca y no eran Emma ni Henry, que hablaban en su frente. Se giró y cruzó la mirada de la pequeña que se sobresaltó al ser pillada en flagrante delito de espionaje familiar.

«Emily, ¿quieres venir aquí, con nosotros?» preguntó Regina lo más suavemente posible, sonriendo

La niña bajó los escalones restantes y se colocó a su lado.

«¿Qué dirías de ir al cine con tu madre y conmigo?» le preguntó la morena

«¡Genial! Pero, ¿qué vamos a ver?» respondió razonablemente la pequeña

Emma se rascó la cabeza, esperando  poder escapar de otro visionado de la Reina de las Nieves.

«Bien, actualmente, hay para elegir»

Entonces, Regina se atrevió a coger la mano de la pequeña y la incitó a seguirla al salón para mostrarle la programación. Emily estaba derecha como una vela, totalmente impresionada por la morena.

«Cariño, relájate, no voy a comerte» le sonrió Regina

Emily respondió dejando ver sus dientes de una manera algo crispada e intentó acercarse a esa mujer que se suponía que también era su madre. Desde el encuentro de sus magias, cada una se había quedado en su esquina, observándose.

«Entonces, ¿qué eliges?»

«No lo sé» respondió tímidamente la niña que llevaba en la mano un cepillo para el pelo.

«¿Qué haces con el cepillo?»

«Mamá se ha olvidado de cepillarme el pelo esta mañana» respondió la pequeña, ligeramente triste.

«Hey…» dijo Emma avergonzada, que se estaba poniendo roja por el temor de pasar por una mala madre «Lo siento, ángel mío…yo…»

«Bueno, no es nada grave, ¿me permites?» preguntó Regina cogiendo el cepillo de la mano de la niña

Emily no decía nada y cuando Regina cepilló el pelo de su hija por primera vez, las dos sintieron unas emociones similares, pero un silencio se instaló suavemente entre ellas. Emma observó la escena, mientras que Henry le hizo un guiño y la besó en la mejilla, dejándola en su contemplación. Mientras la una sociabilizaba con la otra, Regina pensó en todos los momentos que no había vivido con Emily y su madre. En todos los cumpleaños y Navidades perdidos por su estúpido orgullo; por supuesto, a menudo había vacilado en llamar e ir a ver a la rubia. Su estúpido coche amarillo, los rizos dorados de Emma y su voz o su presencia le habían faltado. Qué idiota había sido, pensó. Regina entrecerró los ojos para retener las lágrimas amargas de su ausencia. Emma había percibido el cambio de ritmo entre las pasadas del cepillo por los cabellos de Emily. La pequeña miraba atentamente la programación del cine de la ciudad, dudando aún de su elección. Emma entonces se acercó subrepticiamente, y pasó su mano por la espalda de la morena, adivinando, sin duda, los tomentos del corazón de su alma gemela. Regina giró la cabeza en búsqueda de la mirada esmeralda de su compañera, testigo silenciosa  y comprensiva de su malestar. La pequeña hizo, finalmente, su elección, decantándose por una película de animación de super héroes.

 

La sesión transcurrió calmadamente ese fin de la tarde. Emma dejó a Emily al lado de Regina, dejándolas charlar y encontrar su ritmo; aunque una punzada de celos tiraba de ella pues estaba compartiendo la atención de su hija, sentía a Regina feliz y relajada en ese corto lapsus de tiempo y por nada del mundo hubiera querido estropear eso. Emily era curiosa y a veces hacía preguntas incisivas. Emma se había sobresaltado cuando había evocado la muerte de Daniel o preguntas sobre Cora. Regina había respondido a cada una de las preguntas de su hija, ya que se trataba de eso. Emily descubría esa madre misteriosa, con una vida más larga que la de Emma, una vida en la que hubo una “Reina Malvada”, un monstruo sanguinario que ella ya no era. Emily necesitaba desmitificar y comprender, como pudiera, por qué un “malvado” podía convertirse en “bueno”, y aún más si esa persona era su otro progenitor. Las cosas eran muy complicadas, pero Regina se tomaba su tiempo para explicárselo como podía.

La tarde acabó en Granny’s. Mientras Henry le contaba a Emma la película que él había visto, Emily leía el libro de cuentos de su hermano, intentando comprender, pero se quedó dormida contra el cuerpo de Regina. Emma dio una sonrisa a la mujer morena que acariciaba los cabellos y el rostro de su recién descubierta hija.

Las dos se dirigieron con la niña a la habitación. Una vez la pequeña acostada y Henry también en su cuarto, Emma hizo preguntas sobre cómo se iban a organizar las cosas, si era necesario volver al mundo encantado o crear portales, a pesar de todo. Regina la hizo callar dulcemente dejando un beso posesivo en sus labios; Emma retrocedió, sorprendida.

«Cariño, ¿y si vemos eso en los próximos días? Ahora, solo quiero compartir momentos contigo y nuestros hijos»

«Ok…Pero todo esto me inquieta, tengo miedo de hacer alguna tontería, y…»

«Recibirás clases particulares de magia» dijo Regina riendo suavemente

«¿Con quién?» levantó una ceja la rubia

«Conmigo…enseguida, en mi habitación» indicó la otra mujer tomando la mano de su compañera.

«Pero yo…no he acabado de recoger la cocina…» protestó la rubia, no muy convencida ella misma de su contestación.

«Miss Swan, por una vez que la autorizo a no acabar su trabajo…» dijo la morena con voz ronca

«Cierto, cierto…» cedió Emma con media sonrisa, tirando el paño sobre la isla central, mientras que la morena cogía su muñeca y la arrastraba tras ella «Realmente has dicho “cariño”…wow…» continuó ella, casi impresionada por las palabras de la morena.

«¿Prefieres que te llame de otra manera?» preguntó Regina a mitad de las escaleras.

«Mmmm, no, creo que me acostumbraré rápido a esa apelación, aunque “Miss Swan” en tono autoritario no está carente de encanto…» dijo Emma llevándose un dedo a los labios en una pose pensativa.

Regina sonreía con todos los dientes, sabiendo que no tardaría en llamar a su compañera con un mogollón de apelativos o nombres, durante toda la noche…Incluso hasta casi la mañana. Una vez cerrada la puerta tras ella, Emma no pronunció una palabra cuando Regina la empujó hacia la cama y la desvistió con deseo y sonrisa depredadora. El calor de la excitación ascendía de manera fulgurante a medida que su Reina la besaba en sus mejillas, en sus labios, en su cuello…La pasión la embargaba. Había deseado tanto a esa mujer desde que finalmente había regresado, había tenido ideas pocos castas hacia Regina desde el momento en que finalmente había cedido a las ideas de su hijo sobre el tema. Ese pensamiento la había, en definitiva, torturado, se había enfermado intentando descolgar ese maldito teléfono, para llamarla…Pero toda palabra le parecía insuficiente, cada palabra que tenía en la mente le había parecido estúpida…y había renunciado. Renunciado hasta que ella estuvo ahí…tan cerca de nuevo.

Regina se dio cuenta, con asombro, de la pasividad de su nueva compañera, ahí echada, languideciendo bajo los besos que esta le ofrecía.

«Emma…» suspiró Regina para atraer a su amada a ella

Inclinó la cabeza intentando capturar la mirada esmeralda.

«Estoy aquí» respondió la rubia sonriéndole ligeramente

Agarró el rostro de su compañera entre sus dos manos y la besó con pasión. Regina respondió con la misma fogosidad, lamiendo los labios entreabiertos de su compañera, buscando enternecer el gesto. Emma, subyugada por la caricia de esos labios sobre los suyos, cerró los ojos, dejó que su Reina, su Regina tomara posesión de su boca, de su lengua, de su cuerpo.

La morena desabrocho botón a botón la blusa, movimientos perfectos  se encadenaban, cada prenda de ropa acabó en el suelo, dejando a Emma vulnerable, desnuda y entregada en su cama. Cuando la rubia abrió los ojos, se deparó con dos retinas ardientes dirigidas hacia su cuerpo; el deseo que emanaba de la mirada de Regina la hizo estremecerse un poco, nadie la había mirado de esa forma tan intensa. Se sentía bien, cubierta por esa mirada.

Regina deslizo sus dedos sobre la piel de la rubia y se tomó su tiempo esta vez para descubrir y cartografiar la menor curva, memorizar cada lunar en la piel de la mujer abandonada a sus atenciones. Escuchaba cada suspiro de su entregada presa, se inclinó sobre la rubia y su boca reemplazó a sus dedos, besando la piel que se erizaba ante el contacto. Regina deslizó su mano sobre el abdomen de la rubia que sintió cómo su vientre se contraía de placer bajo el roce de la mujer morena, que ahora besaba y acariciaba su torso. La carnosa boca había capturado la cúspide de su seno, dominando la pálida piel de Emma, que se despertó al ser lamida, succionada hasta que un gemido se escapó de su propietaria. Emma escuchó una ligera risa divertida de su compañera, que segura de su efecto, entonces atacó su otro pecho, rozándolo con la palma de la mano, acariciándolo y frotando el pequeño botón rosa rígido por la excitación.

A continuación, después de otro beso aún más apasionado, donde la lengua de la morena fue ligeramente aspirada por su compañera, Regina realmente ya no podía más, deseaba alcanzar sus fines con la rubia, rápidamente, porque no estaba segura de aguantar más tiempo dada su excitación…Y al mismo tiempo no quería eso, quería que fuera lento, tierno, posesivo. Regina sabía perfectamente cómo debían ser las cosas, lo presentía, tenía la certitud de que Emma también quería lo mismo. Se sorprendió adivinando el deseo de la rubia y de ser la instigadora del más mínimo placer sentido por la Salvadora.

Dejó que sus instintos la guiaran, dejó que sus manos acariciaran, buscaran, que sus ojos alimentaran su imaginación, ya de por sí desbocada. Deslizó sus dedos entre las piernas desnudas, la blancura de la piel de su compañera la atraía, le gustaba ver las manchas rojizas  en los hombros de Emma. La rubia abrió los ojos y miró, con toda la intensidad del deseo que le era posible transmitir en la mirada, a la otra mujer. Esa visión cortó la respiración de la morena. Emma separó lascivamente las piernas, atrayendo hacia ella a la que era el amor de su vida. En un primer momento, Regina se quedó sorprendida, y después de algunos segundos, se dejó hacer; la rubia la aprisionó entre sus piernas y la desvistió. Ella se deslizó a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de Emma y la sensación renovada de sus pieles tocándose era casi semejante a una quemadura que la recorriera entera, una placentera quemadura. Emma no deseaba sino una cosa, pertenecer enteramente a Regina, ser su cosa, su ser, su complemento, quería sentirla en todos lados, sobre ella y en ella. Deslizó su mano por los cabellos de la morena, jugando delicadamente con ellos. Ese gesto acabó por electrizar a la morena que se presionó contra la rubia, se sentía de nuevo Reina, Reina de un nuevo reino llamado Emma y que deseaba conquistar ardientemente. Dejó que su mano, y después sus dedos recorrieran la extensión de los muslos para perderse en el calor de la empapada intimidad de su Princesa. Regina acabó por morder ese hombro y su constelación roja para acallar sus propios gemidos; las piernas de Emma la mantenían con fuerza, mientras que las uñas de la rubia se hundían en la carne de su espalda, sin duda le quedarían marcas…Pero  no le importaba. La posesión fue dulce y erótica, el ritmo de las dos mujeres se armonizó al cabo de los segundos, de los minutos…Minutos que pronto se hicieron horas sin que se dieran cuenta.

 

 


	16. Un hermoso gesto

Cuando Regina extendió el brazo hacia su compañera, se encontró a una Emma agitada y ya despierta, que parecía frotarse la muñeca frenéticamente. Cerró y abrió los ojos para descubrir a su rubia mirándose fijamente el brazo.

«¿Hay algo que te preocupa?» preguntó ella, jugando con los mechones rubios entre sus dedos, mientras que Emma la miraba sonriendo dulcemente

«Sí» respondió esta sin ambages.

«Te escucho, ya sabes, me has dicho que debíamos “co-mu-ni-car-nos”, así que hagámoslo, ¿quieres?...» dijo la morena sonriendo, pero ligeramente inquieta por su compañera.

«Bueno, no quiero herirte, en fin…Es curiosa esta historia del tatuaje, quiero decir…en fin, ahora tengo un dichoso león en el brazo, no comprendo cómo ha podido pasar…» dijo Emma mirando su muñeca.

«Te gustaría tener una respuesta, Emma, pero no la tengo, yo tampoco lo entiendo, creo que la magia lleva a cabo extraños arreglos, en fin, yo no me quejo…»

«Ya, pero sin esto…Yo…Bueno…Quizás tú no me…habrías…»

«Stop, Emma. No, estaría igualmente contigo con o sin esta “cosa” tatuada en tu muñeca, no necesito de esto para saber que te amo. Aunque no hubiera aparecido, nuestro beso ha demostrado que yo no necesitaba esta “señal” que el destino podía haber forzado. ¡Forzado!…Porque yo te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que me faltaba era el valor…el valor de reconocer que las cosas eran más…complicadas y que te amo como nunca he amado a nadie…»

«¿Cómo?» preguntó al rubia, bastante emocionada por las palabras de  Regina

«Como…Nunca amé a Robin ni a Daniel, Emma…Me siento totalmente sobrepasada por mis sentimientos…No puedo controlarlos y…no intento hacerlo»

Emma nunca habría podido creer que escucharía palabras tan claras sobre lo que la mujer que tenía delante sentía en ese momento. Era evidente que ella misma no había sabido hacer frente a parecidos sentimientos, poderosos y devastadores a la vez. La pasión había sido el miedo compartido, abandonarse a la otra, ser más vulnerable que nunca, eso había sido impensable para ambas…No habían tenido tiempo de medir cuánto se habían amado y se amarían todavía…Incluso después de siete años. Emma se sintió conmocionada por las palabras de la mujer que delante de ella se contenía para no llorar, quizás lágrimas de alegría, de temor o de reconocimiento. Agarró el brazo de Regina y la atrajo hacia ella, la morena se dejó hacer. Emma la besó con mucha pasión. Regina suspiró y rompió el beso.

«Sé quién podría decirnos la razón…en fin, ¿cómo ha sido posible?»

Emma miró con curiosidad a su compañera.

«Azul…Ella debe saber lo que ha pasado o al menos tener una pista…»

«OK…Pero ¿y si acabamos lo que habíamos empezado?» replicó la rubia con expresión traviesa.

«Emma…»

«¡Shhh!»

La rubia empujó a Regina hacia ella y se pasaron la mañana ente besos y caricias que despertaron de nuevo sus sentidos. La sensualidad del toque de Emma sobre el cuerpo de la morena acabó por hacer que se doblegara ante las dulces caricias de  la otra mujer.

 

Más tarde, avanzada la mañana, las dos mujeres explicaron a su hijo que iban a ver a Azul. Él hizo una mueca, un poco desencantado.

«¿Por qué buscar explicaciones todavía? Estáis juntas, os habéis confesado vuestros sentimientos, ¿por qué complicar las cosas? Aún más…» suspiró él

«Henry…» dijo Regina «No buscamos complicar las cosas, solo no queremos más malas sorpresas, y creo que tu madre quiere estar tranquila sobre este asunto»

«Ya no quiero estar separada de Regina, de la forma que sea, conocemos nuestros sentimientos, pero no tenemos control sobre el destino o la magia…O lo que sea que decide y distribuye las cartas de manera aleatoria…»

«Lo entiendo mamá» dijo Henry poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Emma «Busca la respuesta, pero piensa que, de todas maneras, incluso sin la aparición de ese tatuaje, mamá es tu “amor verdadero” y nada puede quitaros eso…»

«Lo sé» respondió la rubia sonriendo a su hijo

«Nos vemos en Granny’s, ven con Emily, ¿ok?» dijo la morena

«Ok, madres, cuídense» dijo el moreno, dejando a sus madres en su búsqueda.

 

Azul sorbía su té y para ser sinceros, nada podía sacarla de la lectura en la que estaba inmersa, es decir, el libro de cuentas de su pequeña comunidad. Se sobresaltó cuando Regina y Emma  hicieron aparición, apresadas, en el umbral de la puerta.

«¡Por Dios! ¿No podéis anunciaros como todo el mundo?»

«Sería necesario que sus queridas “hermanas” escucharan cuando tocan a la puerta, ¿aún no tienen la intención de poner un timbre?» replicó rápidamente Regina

«Eso dependerá de los fondos que tengamos este año» dijo Azul sonriendo

«Wow…ok, calma, todo el mundo, no estamos aquí para hablar de timbres o…de fondos» anunció la rubia

«Muy bien» dijo Azul aún impasible «¿Qué deseáis?»

«Respuestas» respondió honestamente la morena

«Las escucho» declaró la mujer mientras sentaba.

Emma se acercó al escritorio del hada y se levantó bruscamente la manga.

«Me gustaría comprender cómo esto ha podido aparecer así como así»

«¿Qué queréis que os diga exactamente?»

Regina suspiró, dejó el libro de su hijo sobre la mesa de la mujer y la abrió en una página concreta.

«Aquí, se ve que Robin tiene ese tatuaje, Tinkerbell me dijo claramente que se trataba de la persona que se me había prometido como mi Amor Verdadero»

«Ya veo. Bueno, debería estar contenta, al menos su elección…» dijo ella señalando a Emma con expresión casi despectiva «es la buena, el sacrificio de Robin no ha sido en vano»

«¿Qué?» gritó Emma

«¿Qué sacrificio?» preguntó Regina casi en el mismo tono

«Oh, no hay nada por lo que enfadarse, ese pobre chico vino a verme hace algunas semanas cuando usted…» dijo ella señalando con el dedo a Regina «…se marchó a buscar a Emma a Nueva York. Me dijo claramente que sufría por usted, por verla en la situación en la que la había metido, que no podía continuar así, que había hecho, de cierta manera, su elección, o al menos las cosas le habían caído encima, porque Marianne amenazaba con dejar la ciudad si él no tomaba una posición…Sin duda ante su ausencia, una oleada…de valor lo ha empujada a hacerme ese pedido»

«¿Qué pedido?» preguntó Regina casi de manera amenazadora

«Me pidió que borrara el tatuaje de su brazo. Le dije claramente que eso no era posible, que era necesario que usted albergara en su corazón a otra persona para ocupar su lugar…cosa que…bueno, ignoraba que fuera posible que vosotras dos fuerais…en fin, ya saben…»

«Entonces, ¿no lo borró?» preguntó Emma

«Sí» replicó Azul «Al final probé, él me pidió que comprobara si era posible saber, con el polvo de hadas, si él era el único y verdadero amor verdadero de Regina. Entonces acepté preguntarle al polvo y le pedí que volviera al día siguiente. Me preguntó si Regina tendría una posibilidad o no de ser feliz sin él. Yo le contesté afirmativamente. Me preguntó “¿Quién?”, me negué a responderle, sonrió tristemente y extendió su brazo. Accedí a su petición. Le expliqué que con el tiempo las cosas se atenuarían, que mantendría el recuerdo de Regina, pero que los sentimientos se borrarían.

«Ya veo…» dijo la morena

La noticia la conmocionó, pero no tanto como habría podido hacerlo, visiblemente las cosas comenzaban a encauzarse.

«¿Entonces, de golpe, esta cosa aterrizó en mi brazo? Una pequeña pregunta…¿Hay una lista de espera para convertirse en el amor verdadero de Regina?»

Esta última miró a la rubia completamente estupefacta.

«No, porque comienzo a estar harta de eso y de su magia sin corazón» retomó Emma «me gustaría saber si soy un número en una lista o si hay otro tipo o chica que ocupará el puesto si esto no funcionara. Si ese maldito libro se divierte jugando con nuestras vidas, va a acabar en el fuego»

La rubia estaba casi fuera de sí, pero se contenía, una de las razones por las que se habían ido de Storybrooke era esa, la magia le había complicado la existencia y tenía de nuevo la impresión de convertirse en un personaje, antes que en un ser vivo con la capacidad de hacer sus propias elecciones.

«No» dijo firmemente Azul «Es muy raro tener una vida tan larga como la de Regina y trascender un reino por una maldición, lo que explica que ella tenga más posibilidades de encontrar a alguien. No hay azar, Miss Swan, el libro se escribe a medida que las personas viven y lo llenan con sus emociones, es el testigo y el único lazo con la magia, puede destruirlo si quiere, pero…la magia continuará para siempre actuando para que los corazones solitarios encuentren el amor»

«Claro, por supuesto, dicho así, en fin…» resopló Emma

Cogió el libro de Henry y se giró hacia la morena.

«Emma…vayámonos de aquí, ¿quieres?» dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de su compañera, después se giró y se dirigió a Azul «No quiero que intervengáis más en mi vida sin preguntármelo, deseo que no aceptéis más este tipo de cosas y os prohíbo que borréis el tatuaje de Emma…»

La voz de Regina tenía una entonación que recordaba mucho a la ex Reina Malvada.

«Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza» respondió Azul  mientras se volvía a servir una taza de té.

Emma siguió a su reina en cólera o al menos lo hacía creer, porque en realidad estaba aliviada por el hecho de que nunca más nada se interpondría entre ellas. Las dos desaparecieron, regresando con su familia al Granny’s.

Cuando Azul volvía a sus cuentas, una sombra hizo su aparición cerca de ella.

«¿Tampoco usted sabe llamar a la puerta?» preguntó ella

«No se lo ha dicho todo» respondió Lumière

«No, no creo que sea muy necesario ahora»

«Provocar agujeros en la nueva maldición de abertura de su ciudad para hacer volver a Emma, empujar a Regina para que fuera a buscarla…con sus respectivos esfuerzos, ¿qué gana en realidad usted, Azul?» preguntó el hombre apoyado en la pared.

«Esta ciudad nunca se abrirá totalmente al otro mundo, no sería juicioso y mientras tenga algo que decir en esto, así será»

«Ha saboteado deliberadamente este proyecto»

«La realidad es que tenemos una gran demanda de personas que quieren venir a Storybrooke, aunque hay otras que desean irse. Parece que esta ciudad se ha convertido en símbolo de posibles redenciones…No puedo hacer nada contra eso y no lo deseo, por el contrario la magia de nuestro mundo debe quedarse aquí. El otro mundo se volvería mucho más violento si aliamos tecnología y magia. Lo anunciaré en la próxima reunión del ayuntamiento»

«Ya veo, lo hace para proteger a la comunidad»

«Lo ha comprendido todo»

«Pero si Emma no hubiera seguido a Regina, ¿qué hubiera pasado?»

«Siempre he sabido que estaban unidas, que el destino de ambas, hicieran lo que hicieran…las reuniría, ignoraba en su momento en qué medida. Cuando pregunté al polvo de hadas por Robin, tuve la certeza de que había hecho bien»

El hada esbozó una sonrisa y cerró su libro.  Lumière le devolvió la sonrisa y miró por la ventaba.

«Una pequeña ciudad tranquila»

«Haremos de todo para que así sea» replicó suavemente Azul.

 

Algunos días más tarde, Robin anunció a todos su marcha a Nueva York con su mujer y su hijo. Todos le desearon buena suerte. Ninguna palabra fue intercambiada con Regina o Emma, cada uno guardaba las distancias. Sin embargo, cuando Robin quiso traspasar la línea, Emma se dirigió a él, dándole las llaves de su apartamento, ella le explicó brevemente que sería para él un lugar sereno para acostumbrase a la ciudad y encontrar un nuevo comienzo. El hombre la miró y le agradeció discretamente con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza. Regina le dio una sonrisa discreta, ella se había quedado cerca del coche amarillo. La pareja se alejó y atravesó la línea, dejando a los pocos habitantes al otro lado, con sus preguntas o su alivio. Emma entró en su coche y ajustó el retrovisor.

«¿Remordimientos?» le preguntó a Regina

«Ninguno» respondió la morena con toda sinceridad.

La rubia no percibió ni dudas ni mentiras en la respuesta de la morena. Posó su mano sobre la de su mujer antes de meter la primera.

«Volvamos a casa»

«Buena idea. Dime, ¿a Emily le gusta la tarda de manzana?»

Emma sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza

«¿Qué? ¡Le pondré canela si quieres!»

«Mientras sea canela» dijo riendo la rubia

«¡Idiota!» dijo la morena golpeando el brazo de su compañera

El coche amarillo se alejó en dirección al centro de la ciudad de Storybrooke. Número de habitantes incierto, pero los extranjeros son bienvenidos.

 

**FIN**


End file.
